


The Road Is Rough But Beautiful

by Jasel147



Series: The Road We Travel [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Author got lazy with characters, Chara Redemption, Chara can talk to Oc, Dark Past, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic Human, Multi, Oc is not Frisk but fell before Frisk, Oc is protective of frisk, Oc is selective mute, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, but can talk, but can't control, magic penis, magic tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about some born broken then broken even further than expected. This story is about a child we found and followed from birth. But one day he did what he thought he could never do, he ran, ran until he came to a hole in a mountain. He has never been so relieved to see nothing in the hole so... Well i can say what happened.</p>
<p>(This is a Oc in undertale, underfell, and underswap. This Oc is like sans when he remembers but he remembers everything from ever timeline. And this is my first story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Hello and let me tell you a story. A Story of a young child. Who thought the world he lived in was a kind one. For you see that is what his parents told him from birth. He believed every word they said. He thought they would never hurt him with lies. Little did he know that at the age he would find the truth about everything, that his parents were lairs, good ones at that, and that they didn’t care for him. Oh it may seem like that form the outside. They treated him like a dog. Beat him, Denied him food, Forced him to do things they cared little to do. Basically a slave if you will. So let’s start at the beginning, from his birth.


	2. Adam Ages 0-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark part, i mean there will be more but this is where most of it is.

Adam was a smiling child from birth. His grandparents said that when he grows up he’ll be a heartbreaker. His parents just looked at him with disgust, but if it keep their parents money flowing to them, they could trying to fake love towards the child when they around.

“Please promise you’ll take good care of him” Anny said more than your addiction”. Anny was Adam’s loving grandmother but didn’t look so. She look like she was only 26 years old when she’s 62. “I hope you will actually love them.”

“Yes mother I will, but you could help by sending some cash our way.” Diana said. Diana is Adam’s (almost always drug up) mother. Unlike her mother she looked old than she was. Diana looks 42 when she’s 25.

Next to her Greg snort at Anny. greg just like his wife looks older than he is (looks 63, is 27). Greg is also a well built man but is a raging alcoholic. He constantly beats Diana tell she is black and blue but Diana says she hurt herself falling down the stairs of the apartment “Back off Anny or i will do something i’ll regret!”

Larry, is Greg dad, puts his hand on Greg’s shoulder. “Calm down boy or i will beat you like you do your wife!” Larry looks like a wall of muscle. One look and you can tell who take after. Next to Larry is Rachel is next to him

Rachel is Greg’s little sister who is only 17. “Greg please calm down or-” Rachel started to say before Greg sent her a look that said ‘shut up or i’ll hurt you’. Larry steps in between Greg and Rachel. “GREG don’t you look at your sister like that!” “Oh what are you going to do old man!”

A loud “SMACK” echoed through the room as Larry slaps him hard enough to knock him down. Greg stands up looks at his father before shutting up for the remainder of the visit. Rachel trying to make peace but gives up cause no one is listen to her.

After they left leaving Greg, Diana, and Adam.Then Greg says “One day i’ll KILL that bastard for what he's done to me.” “Oh you always says that Gre-.” She was silents by Greg slapping hard. “SHUT IT”


	3. Ages 1-5

Anny did as her daughter asked but her daughter didn’t do what she said. Dianna use the money for drugs for herself and alcohol for Greg. It was like this for 4 years even though they feed him when he cried, only cause his cries woke the neighbors.

Around the age of 5 he started to fend for himself though his “father” beat him when he found him eat the food he worked for. They forced him to do the household chores because his “mother” was stoned out of her mind

Adam woke up around 6 a.m. just like his “father” told him to everyday. He always said ‘if you're not awake by the time i leave for work, I’ll come in to your room and throw you down the stairs. That will wake you up.’ 

Adam thought his “father” was kidding around but like an obedient child he listened always woke at 6, went down stairs, made coffee for Greg then started to clean the house and the carpet full of glass.

He was lucky the first time his “father” threw a beer bottle at him. He was clean the carpet when Greg in a fit of rage threw the bottle at him. Adam was moving around to clean and didn’t notice the bottle until Greg came over and hit him and yelled at him for moving.

Adam started to show less and less emotion unless Rachel was around she always made him smile not matter.Greg refrained himself when ever she was around cause he knew if he tried she would tell Larry and then it would be a world of hurt for him. 'And a waste of good labor.' that's what Greg always said before he beat him near death.

Adam always woke up before he's father to please him But was always greeted with a slap to the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try for weekly updates


	4. Age 5-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are getting out of the ages. I'm sorry for them being so short but i kinda what to get started on the actually story. I'll try to write long chapters too. So except those and please don't be afraid to comment on the story. I want to hear your feedback, even if it's rude.

The next 7 years were the worst. 

Around the age of 7 Greg got so angry one day that he killed Diana because she was using all of his money for drugs to keep her high as a cloud. Adam lost all emotion except for hate and plain bored and his father, well let's say that somethings can never be forgotten. Adam hated those days he wish he could just lose all feeling.

This went on for 5 years until he got sick of how was treated. So in the middle of the night he snuck down stairs with his backpack and two pair of clothes. He packed enough food and three water bottles and left out the backdoor.

Adam knew exactly where to go where no one will find him. Mt ebott, the grown ups say anyone who goes up there never return. “perfect , i’ll disappear without a trace.” Adam said to himself. 

He took one last look before he left his house behind in the dark. It took a while but he finally found a place to rest for the night. 

It was a cave in the side of the mountain. 

“How weird it seems like it actually carved out by someone or something.” He thought.

He started to set a camp when he heard a noise that sounded someone murmurs something he couldn’t tell what was said. “Hmm, let’s take a look around”. 

Well looking around Adam found a hole in the ground. “Well this is strange”. He walked up to the edge and looked down the hole.

He stumbled and fell down the hole. No scream, no nothing he just fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about put weekly updates but i got exams to study for and some to take. 'Yay exams' (pounds head on table). Also yes i'm a dick for leaving it on a cliffhanger.


	5. What Do You Do When You Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY this is where the story starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i'm in need of an editor if you want be the editor you will leave a comment and i'll get back to you. And monster will have * before they talk.

_“Hey aunt Rachel why do my parents fight?” Adam asked._

_“Well you see one person does something bad to someone, that someone acts out either yelling at them or fighting them.” Rachel response._

_“Oh so did i do something bad?” Adam said sadly._

_“What no why would you say that!” Rachel asked._

_“Well dad always yelling at me and hitting me.” a tear rolled down his face._

_“Adam look at me.”_

_Adam turns and looks at Rachel only to be caught in a hug._

_“Don’t ever think that you did something wrong it’s your ‘father’ that did something wrong but hasn’t got ‘pun’ished for it.”_

_Adam blinked then started laughing_

_“Okay aunty. I won’t.”_

 

…

**_“Hey, get up, now it's not your time, get up”_ **

Adam open his eyes ‘what happened, where am I’

 ** _“Wow kid i actually thought you were dead for a second there. Come on get up and take a look around”_** said a voice.

‘Huh’ Adam looks around and sees a child “who are you and where am i”

**_“Woah kid one question at a time alright, anywho, for your first question my name is CHARA, oops sorry my name is Chara, your second question, this is the underground”_ **

“Underwhat”

**_“... Oh right no one knows there is a whole cavern down here” the slaps their face “*sigh that going to make explaining this harder.”_ **

“What do you mean ‘a whole cavern’”

**_“Ok listen kid, this might be a little hard to handle but this a place called the Underground the home to all of the monsters *sigh* but their kinder than anyone up on the surface.”_ **

“Ok” *shaking a little.

**_“And up ahead you will find flowey the flower, try not listen to him he just wants to hurt you.”_ **

Adam stood up and started to walk “alright chara, thank you.”

**_“... Hey i am coming with you and i’m not taking no for an answer, alright.”_ **

“Okay that means i won’t be lonely here.”

So Adam and Chara started walking through the hallway until they saw a flower with a face.

“ ***** Howdy, I am flowey, Flowey the flower.”

“Hi flowey”

“ ***** Gee you're new to the underground aren’t you. Well let me teach you on how things work down here.”

Adam felt a slight tug at his chest.

**_“Alright kid this is where you have to be careful.”_ **

A dark purple heart appeared out of his chest.

“ ***** That is you soul. It pretty weak right now. But it can get stronger through gaining LV. you don’t know what LV is well it’s LOVE silly. You want some LOVE don’t you. Well LOVE is passed through these ‘Friendliness Pellets’. Move around and catch as many as you can.”

Instead Adam and Chara dodge all of them and without breaking a sweat.

“ ***** You know what's happening here don’t you. YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME GET WORKED UP FOR NOTHING! WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME.”

Adam and Chara were surrounded by the white pellets. They were closing in on them until a fireball hit Flowey. Then a goat like monster appeared.

“ ***** How rude attacking a child so terribly young. Are you alright my child? You're not hurt are you?”

‘I see what you mean Chara.’ “No i’m not, thank you for worrying about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay goat mom. yes i'm trying to redeem Chara cause i'm a forgiving person. so suck a dick


	6. Those who know the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of talking

_“Oh Adam where are you.” Rachel says_

 

_Adam just giggles where he’s hiding_

 

_“Oh I think i heard someone.”_

 

_‘Oh no’_

 

_“I coming to get you.” Rachel says as she spots Adam. “Oh what do i see, is it an Adam.”_

 

_"Oh no” Adam gets up and tries to run away but gets caught by Rachel_

 

_“Adam never lose you energy ok?” Rachel asked after playing around with Adam._

 

_“Ok aunty”_

 

 

….

“ ***** Come along child, take my hand.” Toriel asked.

 

“Okay, thank you for saving me from that flower.” Adam says as he took Toriel’s hand.

 

“ ***** No problem my child.” 

 

‘My child?’

 

**_“She always says thing like that, but she always means that.” Chara says_ **

 

‘Oh really’

**_“Yeah…..”_ **

‘How do you know?’

**_“.....I rather not say if that alright.”_ **

‘Oh okay’

**_“Okay pay attention to her.” Chara says as she flicks him in the head_ **

“ ***** This is the ruins where i live, it very nice here.”

“It looks nice here”

“ ***** Oh thank you my child”

They continued on through the ruins doing puzzles and talking to the froggits and whimsies. They also meet the Dummy. Then they reached Toriel’s house.

“ ***** This, my child, is my home and you can stay here if you want to. It’s completely up to you.”

**_“Hey.”_ **

‘Oh you been quiet for a long time, what’s up Chara.’

**_“Do you want to go back up to the surface?”_ **

‘No i actually wanted to disappear.’

**_“Why”_ **

‘I..... I ran away for my parents.’ he thinks to Chara while walking outside of Toriel’s house. Looking around the outside.

**_“.... May i ask why?”_ **

‘Maybe i’ll tell you later.’

**_“Okay”_ **

Adam walks in the house, it looked so homey, like someone took the time to fix and clean. Adam looked for Toriel and found her in a fluffy and warm chair, looks like if he sat in it he would sink in the cushions.

“Umm mo- Toriel may I ask where i can sleep.”

“ ***** Ah yes follow me my child.” Toriel smiling softly, knowing what he wants to call her mom. Leads him to the room she had made into a child’s room.


	7. The Time We Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that i having put up a chapter in a while. I'm actually really really sorry i've been busy with EOCs. But if you are enjoying this story please comment and give kudos. If you do thanks and if you don't it's okay, i'm honestly just writing this for fun and cause i want to write this story.

_ “Hey Adam where did you get that bruise?” Rachel asked. _

 

_ “I…. I fell down the stairs.” He lied _

 

_ “Are you sure Adam, that looks like someone hit you.” _

 

_ “Yes aunty.” _

 

_ “Well okay but if you want to talk about it just ask me and i’ll listen, alright?” _

 

_ Adam hugged Rachel and with tears in his eyes. “Thank you aunty.’ _

__  
  
  
  


….

__

Adam woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. ‘Damn that the first time in three years that i’ve had a nightmare. I should tell mom about it but i’m afraid of how she’ll react to what those assholes did to me. *sigh* Well it’s time to get up i want to see more of the underground.’

__

**_“Are you sure you want to do this Adam. it might be better if you stayed in the ruins.”_ **

__

“Oh good morning Chara. Well weren’t you the one who told me i should continue going through the underground?”

__

**_“Yeah but now that i thinking about it, i think it might be best to stay here cause it’s safer here and you got mom’s bad but hilarious puns.”_ **

__

‘Yeah they are bad but funny. But i can’t stay here it might be bad for my health.’

__

**_“*sigh* Yea but this is the happiest i’ve seen her since…. Well i’ll be waiting for you in the dining room.”_ ** Chara says before she disappears.

__

Adam get up out of bed and get dressed to go exploring. Adam walks into the dining room and sees Chara pointing to the kitchen.  **_“She’s in there, and try to break it to her gently.”_ **

__

Adam nods before walking into the kitchen. “Hey m-mom can i ask you something?”

__

“ ***** why yes my child.” Toriel says gleaming

__

Adam still remembers when he first called her mom. It was back during his first four months being here.

….

__

_ Adam was exploring the ruins when he saw a giant city. ‘Oh i want to go down there and see what down there.’ He looks around for a way down to the city. _

__

_ “ _ **_*_ ** _ Adam where are you?” _

__

_ “huh , i’m over here mom” Adam then realised what he said.  _

__

_ “ _ **_*_ ** _ Oh w-would you like to call me mom? You can if you want.” Toriel asked. _

__

_ “Would you mind?” _

__

_ “ _ **_*_ ** _ No my child. I would not mind at all.” Toriel says before she hugs him. _

….

__

“Umm ‘ok i can do this’. Mom where is the exit to the ruins.”

__

“ ***** well it’s umm down stairs. Why do you ask?”

__

“Well i was wondering if i could leave. I mean i am old enough to protect myself and i can’t always stay here. And well i want to see other places and meet other people.” Adam see Toriel have tears coming to her eyes. “Don’t worry mom i listen to what you said and do what you taught me to. ‘Always show mercy’ isn’t that right.”

__

“ ***** That is right my child.” Toriel walks over to him and hugs him tightly. “ ***** just so you know you can never come back here. Is that ok my child.”

__

“No i will come back and talk to you through the door. Ok mom.”

__

“ ***** I would love that Adam. Even though you are not my actual child i can feel in my heart that you will listen. I will miss you.”

__

“I’ll miss you too mom” as the both hugged tightly together.

__

Adam started to pack for his journey when…

__

**“Huh you actually convinced her to let you go. Although you will both miss each other.”** Chara says as she put her hand on Adam's shoulder.  **“But don’t worry i’ll help you out for as long as i can alright.”**

__

“Huh what do you mean as long as you can?”

__

**“I can't shake the feeling that we should part ways but we meet again.”**

__

“Really well let’s enjoy our time together, as much as we have alright?”

__

Adam and Chara returned to packing for the journey. Awhile later they finished packing when Toriel walked in with a slice of cake and a picture of her and Adam.

__

“ ***** My child please take these with you so you can remember me. Ok?”

__

“Ok. i actually want to take something to remember you. Thank you mom.” Adam said while hugging her softly. After he hugged her, he picked up his pack and walked to the stairs. Then turned to toriel. “Goodbye mom, i’ll miss you.” Adam walked to a set of purple doors. ‘Hmm what’s though there?’ adam pushed open the doors and stepped out and took a breath of cold air.

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now in snowdin yeah. I will be writing more during the summer so yeah i'm going to try to upload more but don't expect more then two or three a week.


	8. There is ‘snow’ reason to be scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you hate Chara don't read this chapter. thanks for reading this.
> 
> Also here is a song for when adam is talking to Rachel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ODDtLMiGnY
> 
> and the song that adam sang to chara. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hqW4odgkyo

Adam took a look and saw a forest of dead looking trees and snow as far as the eye can see. ‘Well this is beautiful. This remembers me of….

….

 

_ “Adam come on, it’s snowing outside. It will be fun.” _

 

_ “But it’s cold outside.” _

 

_ “ADAM, GO OUTSIDE WITH RACHEL.” _

 

_ Adam winces and runs outside pass Rachel. _

 

_ “Greg stop torturing Adam.” Rachel yells as she walked out to confute Adam. _

 

_ She see him sitting on a pile of snow, throwing small snowballs towards the treeline, right before the forest. Adam crying a little. _

 

_ “Adam, you know you just gotta ask me and i’ll take you away of him so he can never hurt you again, right” _

 

_ “But if i leave he’ll hurt mom ever worse! And.... and…. I’m not brave enough to stop him from hurt her or me. I’m just not…. He says i’ll never be stronger unless i fight back. I don’t want to fight i want everyone to be happy and not hurt each other. Then he slams my head into the floor and says i’m a coward. I…. I….” Adam starts to ball his eyes out onto Rachel’s jacket. _

 

_ “Shhh shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m going to try and help you alright adam.” She says as she tries to calm him down. She can hear things breaking inside and hits landing against skin.She covers Adam’s ears so he couldn’t hear what was happening while cries. _

 

_ As adam calms down he rest head on her and before he falls asleep he says “thank you aunty, but i feel that something is going to happen so. I love you.” _

_ …. _

 

Adam shake his mind out of one of his only good memories. ‘I miss you aunty’

 

**“Was that one of your memories?”**

 

‘Yeah it was and now you know more about me.’ Adam says to Chara as the contin down the road. They came up to what looks like a sentry station when they looked inside it was full of what looks like hotdog condiments.

 

“Huh it looks like someone was trying to make this a hot dog stand.”

 

**“Yeah it does, it also feels like someone is watching us.”**

 

‘So you got that feeling to. It’s coming from the woods.’ After a while of looking around ‘let’s move on whoever is watching us is giving me the creeps.’

 

**“You're telling me.”**

 

They continued on their way when they came up to a fork in the road.

 

‘Why did some stuck a fork in the road?’ Adam asked Chara, who just shrugs. They then proceeded to go up the up path where they found a fishing rod and a guitar. Adam picked up the guitar and a song came to his mind and he sat down and motions for Chara to do the same. She complied. Adam started to play the guitar and started to sing.

 

Chara was at first confused but got what it meant to Adam. Somewhere during the song Chara laid her head on Adam's shoulder but he didn’t care.

 

**“Your a great singer, who taught you?”**

 

‘My aunt rachel. She wanted to teach me so bad. So finally  _ Greg _ gave in and let her. I don’t regret her teaching me to singing helped me alot though hard times.’

 

**“Your aunt sounds like she would been nice to meet”**

 

‘I wish you could meet her. She would love cause you and Toriel are the only one who got me to talk. She would be smothering you with hugs.’ Adam starts to chuckle. ’She was the only one who really kept me going through life. If she didn’t i probably already have killed myself.’ adam sighs ‘I’m glad that she keep me going because without her i wouldn’t have met you two.’ subconsciously adam want to say he wouldn’t have meet her. He knew that he is falling in love with her.

 

Chara was in love with him and was hoping that he would kiss her.

 

Adam was think whether or not to kiss her or just continue on their way, until.

 

‘Chara’ gently grabbing her hand ‘may i kiss you’

 

Chara was, at least, ecstatic. **“Y-yes you may”** they both lend in and too both for their first kiss their loved it.  **“Wow that was amazing.”** Chara said leaning in to Adam’s chest.

 

‘You're telling me’ Adam smiled a soft smile towards her ‘well that was my first kiss’

 

**“Well it was my first too”**

 

‘Hee well i guess that means we’re both now not virgins at kissing anymore, right?’ adam says as he smiles softly and gently stroked her hair. After a while like that they continued on their way but this time Chara held on to Adam’s arm. Both just comfortable being like that, just walking away from the doors that lead to the ruins, to Toriel. Adam thought about it. He wanted to ask her how did she know so much but kept it under wraps. He wants to respects her space so he won’t ask until she wants to talk about it.

 

**“We’re heading up to Snowdin”**

 

‘Really that the name of the town up ahead?’

 

**“Well don’t look me i didn’t name anything here.”** Chara said laughing  **“but you have to admit that it is funny.”**

 

‘You're right it is pretty funny.’ Adam says while chuckling.

 

Then after walking past a rock they couldn’t walk anymore. And then they hear a deep voice….

 

**“*human turn around and shake my hand….”**

  
Adam turned around slowly and stuck out his hand and…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a fucking dick HAHAHAHAHA i wrote it specifically like this cause i'm an asshole. note if you like this please give kudos and comment if you think there is something i need to fix. thanks you for reading this. But it is my first story but even though it is please don't think i'm weak.


	9. The skeleton that is so ‘punny’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a bit longer then the last chapters but that is what i wanted to do. anywho here's another chapter.

….

 

_“Adam i’m going to teach you sign language alright?”_

 

_“Ok aunty”_

 

_“Adam i want you to know sign language is pretty hard to learn. Are you sure?”_

 

_“Yes if you're willing to teach, i’m willing to learn.”_

 

_“Hehe, alright let’s start on the alphabet._

 

….

“PFFFFT” Adam took a second to look at his hand and saw a whoopie cushion.

 

Both Adam and Chara took a second before they bust out laughing. When Adam look the figure in front of him he saw a skeleton grinning widely and laughing too. “ ***** The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Always gets them.”

 

Adam was about to say ‘oh really but he decided to just sign it.

 

“ ***** huh what wrong kid ‘cat got your tongue?”

 

Adam just shook his head no. ‘ _i’m mute.’_ adam signed.

 

“ ***** oh really well sorry kid. By the way my name is sans.” the skeleton introduced “ ***** You know i’m supposed to be on the lookout for humans but i don’t really feel like doing that. But my brother, on the other hand, is a human hunting fanatic. Hey that him up ahead.”

 

Adam turned around and saw a taller skeleton walking up to them. Then sans said “ ***** hey quick behind that convenient looking tree.” and sure enough there was a tree that looked like him. So he walked around the tree and then heard a loud voice says. “ ***** SANS YOU LAZYBONES, YOU HAVE NOT RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!” The taller skeleton started to complain that sans is not even trying. “ ***** Hey calm down bro, i got a bunch of work.”

 

Adam said to Chara ‘I have a bad feeling for what’s about to happen’

 

**“*Me too”**

 

“ ***** A ‘skeleton’” a little ways away there was a drum sound. Adam was crouching down, trying to not laugh at the pun sans just made. unknown to him sans saw this and his smile grew and he knew what to do.

 

“ ***** UHH SANS NO PUNS PLEASE.”

 

“ ***Aw what's wrong bro these are punny.”**

 

‘God these pun are going to the death of me’

 

**“*Why is he doing this to us.”**

 

“ ***** UGH SANS I GOING TO GO. …………. TRY AND PUT IN SOME 'BACKBONE' IN TO YOUR WORK.”

 

Adam on the ground with Chara trying not to laugh as the taller skeleton ran away. “ ***** **hee you okay kid?** ” adam just waved him off while he caught his breath. After a while adam stood up and took a deep breath then ‘ _why did you say so many puns?_ ’

 

“ ***** hee, don’t worry about it, anywho can i ask a favor. Can you show yourself to my bro, Papyrus?”

 

Adam nods and after sans walks off, Adam help up Chara, who was still chuckling and catching her breath. **”Why did he say all those puns”**

 

‘He must be ‘punny to the bone.’ adam joked. Chara lightly punch his arm. ‘Ow i’m so hurt’ adam said sarcastically. **“Oh shut up you jerk”** she tries to look upset but fails when adam wraps his arms around her and says ‘i’m sorry, that was a bad pun even for me.’

 

Chara turns around and hugs him back. **“I’m sorry too for punching you.”** ‘i’m not all that hurt.’

 

They continued on their way. They were chatting about what they would do if they meet any more monsters when they saw sans and his brother Papyrus.

 

“ ***** UGH, WHY MUST I TRY SO HARD FOR UNDYNE TO NOTICED OF GREAT I AM. I MEAN DON’T…. (GASP) sans is that a human.” papyrus said, as he was trying to whisper but still heard but the humans.” ***** uhh, i think that is a rock bro.” sans said to his brother.

 

“ ***** OHH WELL.”

 

“ ***** Hey what's that in front of the rock ” “ ***** (GASP) is that a human? ” sans just nods “ ***** AH GOOD, HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT PASS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STOP YOU! AND THEN I SHALL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN I SHALL SHOWER IN KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

 

‘ _Oh really, you want to be a part of the royal guard?_ ’

 

“YOU SPEAK AND THE LANGUAGE OF HANDS! ONLY SANS, ME AND GRILLBY! HOW DO YOU KNOW?”

 

‘ _I am selectively mute which means that i can speak but to some people. Don’t feel bad that i’m not talking to you guys it’s just means i don’t really trust you two yet. Note yet, doesn’t mean i won’t trust you later._ ’ adam signed to papyrus and saw his sad face. ‘ _So don’t be sad okay papyrus_ ’

 

“WELL THEN YOU STILL NOT ALLOWED TO PASS! NEHEHEHEHE” papyrus says as he runs off. Adam just gives sans a confused look and ‘ _why is your brother so hyper?_ ’

 

“ ***** you got me there kid. He’s always like that.”

 

‘ _Huh, oh well that’s what i get for not speaking i guess_ ’

 

“ ***** hey kid don’t put yourself down, alright. At least your not a ‘bonehead’ like me.”

 

Adam and Chara blicked three times before he bust out laughing. Sans was smiling wider than normal. “ ***** kid that was only a little ‘humerus’. ” sans was rewarded with Adam laughing harder. “ ***** i’m ‘patelling’ you it’s not really funny. ” Adam and chara were laughing so hard that they couldn’t breath. “ ***** wow kid catch your breath alright.”

 

Adam stood up after a while of laughing. After looking around. He didn’t see sans anywhere. ‘Huh he left, Chara you alright?’ Adam helped Chara up. She was laughing so Adam suported Chara while she was still laughing.

 

Chara was purposely doing this so she could lean against Adam. she loved the musky smell coming off of him. She knew what she loved about him. She loved how no matter what he was always nice. She saw whenever they met a monster, he was always showed kindness towards the monsters. After that the monsters thanked him for showing them kindness. He always said that it wasn’t a problem and continued on his way. And when he noticed that Chara had stop he turned and held out his hand and asked if she would like to hold his hand. And she always said yes.

 

Adam enjoyed looking around the underground. The times he noticed Chara falling back, he stopped and asked if she would like to hold his hand. And she always said yes and what she didn’t noticed is that he would blush and look away. He didn’t want her to see him blush.

  
They continued to walk to snowdin. They did meet the skeleton bros a couple times. Papyrus always had a trap for them. Then they got to a bridge that they had to walk across. They started to go across when papyrus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this please leave a kudos and comment. thanks for reading this.
> 
> also i got a tumbler
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jasel147
> 
> yeah thanks to you all


	10. Welcome to snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guess what i'm writing in a new part.
> 
> here's the song Rachel and Adam sang  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiZ3XeZ3FsE

….

_(4 days before Adam run away from home)_

 

“ _Adam even though people can be rude and may want to hurt you. But no matter what please try to be the kind person you always are. Okay can you promise me that?” rachel asked_

 

_“Why do you say that like your going to die aunty?” adam asks_

 

_“Just please promise me adam. Just please.” tears flowing for her eyes. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t see him for a long time thanks to her dumbass, piece of shit brother. She knew that if adam disappear greg would blame her and try to hurt her but her father warn him to not hurt her or Adam._

 

_“Ok aunty, i promise i will.”_

_…._

 

“ ***** HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS BRIDGE FOR I’ THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ HAVE TRAP IT MYSELF! AND MADE IT SO HARD THAT NOT EVEN I’ THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ COULD PAST IT WHEN ACTIVE!”

 

Adam and Chara just chuckles at papyrus antics. ‘ _Really ok i try it._ ’

 

“ ***** AH THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME HUMAN!”

 

‘Stay here Chara. Ok’ Chara nods and Adam walks forward

 

“ ***** AH HUMAN I UH CAN’T ACTIVE IT. UMMM WELL NEVERMIND I WON’T ACTIVE IT CAUSE THIS TRAP IS TOO DANGEROUS! SO YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME!”

 

‘ _I don’t want to fight papyrus! Why do we have to fight! I want be your friend papyrus!_ ’ but papyrus had already ran away to prepare his fight. Adam slumped cause papyrus didn’t hear him. Adam looked at sans and saw his smile falter.

 

“ ***hey kid a tip for fighting my brother.”** Sans said “ ***DON’T** ” sans opens his eyes and they completely black. His eyes sent shivers down his spine. Adam quickly signed. ‘ _I don’t want to fight him or anyone. Please believe me!_ ’ “ ***alright kid, i believe you.** ” adam sighed happily. ‘ _Thank you Sans._ ’

 

Adam looked up and saw Sans was gone. ‘Hmmm how does he do that?’ adam walked over to Chara and asked if she want to hold his hand again. She blushed, nods and grabs his hand. Adam helped her up and held her hand as they walked into Snowdin. They saw a child who had no arms and running around. There was a tree that was decorated for christmas. ‘Huh it looks like they celebrating christmas.’

 

“ **Really huh well what month was it when you fell down?** ”

 

‘Well it was actually the end of december so it was christmas.’

 

….

**? pov. December 31st.**

 

_In front of a grave, on the grave says Adam __________

 

“Adam where are you, are you finally safe? It’s been three years seen you disappeared. Greg gave up on trying to find you but i won't give up i have a feeling that you are still alive somewhere. Wherever you are i hope you’re having fun maybe you have some friends. I wish i could meet them and then we could all be friends.” Rachel says while crying hard in the snow. “Please come back to me adam your aunty. She misses you and she wants to hold you once more.”

 

Rachel was trying so hard not to cry. But she miss adam more ever time christmas came around. Christmas was the day was the day that Adam disappeared. She waited three years for him to come back, she can wait three more if that is what it took.

 

“You’re right Adam *sniff* i can wait longer i hope you come back. You remember the song i always sang to you?”

 

….

**Adam’s pov. Snowdin**

 

Adam felt tears in his eyes. He lifted his free hand up to his face. He looked up to the roof of the underground and started to sing. After he finished the song he couldn’t help but let out the tears his soul wanted to let go.

 

“ **What the meaning of that song?** ” Chara asked with tears in her own eyes. Adam just turned to her and smiled mouthing the words ‘from my aunt’. Chara felt her own tears flowing from her eyes. She leaned up against him as the sat down on a nearby beach.

 

Chara fell asleep laying on Adam shoulder. Adam picks her up and buys a room at the hotel. Adam lays her down on the bed and goes to meet papyrus.

 

Adam walks into a misty area. He continues to walk into the mist. Then he heard a loud voice call. “AH HUMAN YOU HAVE CAME TO FIGHT!”

  
‘ _NO PAPYRUS, i’m not going to fight you papyrus._ ’ adam signed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys comment what Adam's last name should be. also a slightly shorter story.


	11. The Tale That Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at first i know i wrote Undyne to be kinda rude but protective of papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update i've been busy with stuff and my suicidal attempts. so yeah i'm sorry i will continue to write more but i might miss some times.

Adam stands in front of Papyrus, trying not to let the snow cover his vision ‘ _Papyrus i really don’t want to fight you! Please don’t fight me let’s be friends instead!_ ’ Adam pleased to Papyrus.

 

“ ***** BUT UNDYNE SAYS I HAVE TO CAPTURE EVERY HUMAN WHO COMES DOWN HERE! IF I DON’T THEN I CAN’T BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! SO JUST SURRENDER HUMAN, SO I CAN CAPTURE YOU!”

 

‘ _But Papyrus if i’m captured they will hurt me and i won’t ever see you again!_ ’

 

“ ***** WHAT THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS! WE WILL, CAUSE I’LL BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

‘ _Papyrus please i want to be your friend. Just listen to m-----_ ’ Adam tries to finish his sentence but a spear pierced through his chest. “Ack” adam coughed up blood as an another spear does the same.

 

“ ***** Papyrus you ok? What were you thinking humans are dangerous! You could have been hurt if i didn’t show up in time!” But Undyne’s words fall on deaf ears as Papyrus runs over to Adam, who is now lying on the ground in his own blood, choking.

 

“ ***** HUMAN! HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! UNDYNE HELP ME GET HIM BACK TO MY HOUSE!”

 

“ ***** Papyrus are you crazy him could still hurt you! He could be faking it!” Unydne says but her face says that she’s worried too. Somehow she doesn’t even know anything about the human on the ground but she feels bad for hurting him. After a while of thinking about what to do. “Alright Papyrus let’s get him to your house quickly!”

 

So Papyrus and Undyne, who is carrying Adam, run in to Papyrus and San’s. “Sans you lazy bones get down here and help us!” Undyne yells for the smaller skeleton.

 

As said skeleton leaves his room. “ ***Huh what.... Wow what happened!** ” sans blickes over to the side of the couch where Adam was placed, worry filling his eyes. “ ***Papyrus what happened out there?!?** ”

 

“ ***** ME AND THE HUMAN WERE GOING TO COMMENCE OUR BATTLE WHEN UNDYNE STEPPED IN AND WOUNDED THE HUMAN!”

 

Fury entered San’s eyes. “* **Is this true Undyne?** ”

 

“ ***** Yes but listen i was trying to protect Papyrus!” Undyne said in a rush to get bandages for adam.

 

….

**(Meanwhile in the inn) Chara pov.**

 

**“Hmm i slept well. Huh where’s adam and how did i get here?”**

 

As Chara walked outside she heard a commotion happening at The skeleton bros home **“Hmmm what going on there?”** she walked into the house and was horrified of what she saw. Adam with two holes in his chest. **“Nonononononononononono his can’t be happening!”** She rushed over to Adam’s side. **“No no no Adam please wake up! You can’t die yet there is still so much i need to tell you.”** she says with tears in her eyes. **“Adam i…. I love you please still with me.”**

 

Adam opens his eyes and sees Chara crying and reaches up, wipes her tears away, Chara eyes open wide. “Please don’t cry you’re too beautiful for tears to mess up our face. Please smile one more time …. For me?” Chara with the tears in eyes gaining amount, smiled one last time for adam. Adam closed his eyes as his hand fell from her face. "i love you too Chara...."

 

 **“AAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM”** Chara yelled

 

….

**(@%$#*^ &&%#%**^#%)**

Adam opened his eyes and he was in a place made completely out of black void. Adam was just floating around until he heard static. ‘Huh what is that noise?’

 

Adam looked around for the source of the noise. He didn’t see anything but when he took a second looked around he saw a skeleton head?

 

‘ _Umm hi?_ ’

 

The head turned to look at him. He flinched and pushed away from it. The skull seemed to be closer. Then two hands with holes in them appeared.

 

Adam composed himself and signed. ‘ _Hi who are you?_ ’ The hands respond. ‘ _My name is *#^ &(#^#(# gaster. _’

 

‘ _Gaster huh not the most unusual name i’ve heard lately._ ’

 

‘ _I’ve watch you travels. You are interesting specimen._ ’

 

‘ _Specimen?_ ’

 

‘ _Oh sorry i havingn’t had guests for a long time._ ’

 

‘ _Oh well oh i didn’t tell you my name…._ ’

 

‘ _Subject name: adam ___________

_Age: 15_

_Race: caucasian_

_Hair color: Grey almost silver_

_Eye color: Grey with white and purple dots_

_Height: 5’11._

_Symptoms: selectively mute, abuse father, High pain tolerance, but easily taking down by magic,_

_Need i go on?_ ’

 

‘ _No you've proved your point Gaster._ ’

 

‘ _May i say something about your situation?_ ’

 

‘ _Hmm what is it gaster?_ ’

 

‘ _While i think i know a way to get you back to your point of death._ ’

 

‘ _What really?!?_ ’

 

‘ _Yes but it will require cooperation on your part._ ’

 

‘ _What do i need_ _me to do?_ ’

 

‘ _Well i need to teach you how to use magic so you can survive here in the void. Hmmm well let’s get started._ ’

 

….

**(What felt like 40 years in the void later)**

 

‘ _Adam it’s time to see if your training was a success._ ’

 

Adam took up a stance that looked like he was tearing a book in half. He’s hands and chest glowed purple. He made a quick motion with his hands to part from each other. He opened a hole into a universe.

 

‘ _Well i’ll see you around gaster._ ’ adam signed before he jumped in the hole.

 

….

**(Underground, Snowdin, behind a building called Chillbys)**

 

Adam stumbled and fell down after getting out of the void. He remembered what gaster said about how to get out of the void. “ ‘ _to get out from the void you need to expect the void in yourself._ ’ " He thought that was weird of him to say.

 

Adam picked himself up and step out of the alley and looked around. He saw that the monsters that he knew looked different then he remembered. ‘Hmmm well this might be the wrong place, the wrong universe, well….’

 

He ducked at the last second for a bone missed. **“*Hmmm nice dodge human but you got…. Who are you human. You seem familiarly. Odd i’ve meet other human but not one who i remember.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry Chara is coming back just wait and look Gaster is here to and magic from Adam. Gaster will be able to talk to adam as well. And on you can picture what Adam looks like.


	12. Blood spent and lost to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are some songs i listen too while i was typing the chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqPU7NSVQwY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mizIaPGNJaE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF7uUWsUcZE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mizIaPGNJaE
> 
> Blink means short distance teleportation  
> teleport means long distance teleportation
> 
> Adam still 15, be in the void doesn't mean you age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead yet so here is an another chapter. Wow 221 views, Thank you all for reading this.
> 
> And no Gaster X Toriel.  
> To adam, their parental figures.
> 
> Gēgē means older brother in chinese  
> Xiǎo mèi means little sister in chinese  
> (at least i think i don't speak chinese, sorry to chinese people)

**"*** **Human tell me your name before I kill you!"** Sans said as he got another magic bone ready. Adam readied himself to fight. When a child ran in front of him and Sans.  **"*Frisk get out of the way I've got to kill this human, and i promised Boss i wouldn't kill you!"**  

The child 'Frisk' stay in between you and sans an procide to sign 'Sans what did Papyrus say to you about killing!'

**"*He only said not to kill you. He never said anything about any other human that fell down here"** Sans said as he pick frisk up with his red magic.  **"*Well now that she out of the our way shall we?"**

 

Adam motions for him to go ahead and attack.  **"*Cocky aren't we? No matter i'll kill you all the same!"** Sans launched an mass hail of bones at Adam. Adam took a breath in and rushed forward passed all the bones. As one was about to hit him Adam blinked out of the way.  **"*What the -. Oh don't think you've got**   **me!"** Sans said as he blinked away from adam's attack and threw the bones again at him.

Adam side stepped all of the bones before charging again at him. this time instead of blinking to the side he teleported behind Sans and kicked him causing Sans to go flying a ways away. before Sans hit the ground he blinked up to use the momentum of the magic inbude kick. He summoned his gaster blasters to hit Adam. Adam grinned under his hood and stuck up his left hand. Sans shot at Adam.

Adam blocked all ten blasts. He open his mouth and swallowed them, puffed up his cheeks and shot them back tenfold. Sans dodged it, looking surprised. **"*What....what the hell did you do! No one can survive a blast for my gaster blasters! Tell me who are** **you."**

_'*Adam you can not tell him about me or he will attack you nonstop'_

_'don't worry i've got a plan dad.'_

_Sigh 'alright do what you want i'll support you.'_

Adam signed 'Well your shots are weaker than someone else's theirs are so much stronger, that they could easily knock me away with a small blast.' Adam started to laugh. Sans much angrier he summoned more bones with the gaster blasters.  **"*How do you know him!"** 'Well let's say i've recently meet him.' Sans sent the bones towards Adam. Adam sighed and raised his hand and the bones stopped. 'Sans let's stop this stupid dance we're scaring Frisk'

Sans looked at Frisk and he saw terror in her eyes. He wanted to see this terror in her eyes but not like this. Adam walked over to Frisk. she finched but as Adam knelt in front of Frisk. Adam held out his hand from Frisk. Frisk looked at Adam's hand then at him. Adam signed with one hand and said. 'Don't worry i won't hurt you.' Adam smiled softly to buy Frisk's trust. Frisk slowly took Adam's hand and Adam picked Frisk up. Frisk cuddled closer to Adam and cried a little. Adam gently patted her head to sooth them.

Sans saw how comfortably Frisk got to the new human. He honestly was jealous of Frisk not that he would admit it. To no one but himself that is.  **"*Anywho come on Frisk we got to get back too Boss."** Sans tries to take Frisk away from Adam. He was confused when he didn't feel Frisk's weight in his arms. Sans opened his eyes to nothing and he turned towards Adam. He saw that Adam was walking right behind him. Sans sighed. **"*Fine you can come with us 'human'"** Sans said sarcastically.

**(Awhile later)**

" ***** SANS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET.... SANS WHO IS THAT?"

  **"*I don't know but Frisk won't let go of him."**

" ***** WELL HUMAN WHAT IS YOUR NAME"

'My name is Adam nice to meet you'

" ***** WELL NICE TO MEET YOU ADAM" Papyrus and Adam shook hands. " ***** UMMM WHY WON'T FRISK LET GO OF YOU?"

'I don't know but I think they like to hang on to me.' Frisk clutch tighter to Adam hoodie and wiped her tears off on it. Adam gently patted Frisk's head. Papyrus saw this and his nonexistent heart melted.

" ***** WELL I GUESS IT'S OK AS LONG AS FRISK IS OK WITH IT" Frisk heard this, turned and nodded that it was ok. Frisk felt something soothing in Adam. Frisk couldn't place the feeling of comfort and love but it was emitting from him. Frisk really like this feeling amongst all of the hate and bloodlust for human blood and souls. Frisk feel like his could be an older brother that she never had. As Frisk noticed that everyone but Adam and herself.

'umm Adam can ask you a question?'

'hmm what is it?'

'umm can i call you 'Gēgē'?'

.... 'Sure i would like that' Adam smiled and held out his arms offering a hug. Frisk smiled wide and hugged Adam tightly. Adam chuckled an hugged back and patted her head.

" ***** HEY PAPYRUS! where are you!" Undyne shouted then noticed Adam. " ***** Hey who are you! And why is Frisk in your lap and why are she hugging you?!?" Frisk turned to Undyne and signed 'no don't hurt Gēgē!'

" ***** Gēgē? who the new human?" Frisk nodded and turned back towards adam. 'this is Adam my adopted Gēgē. Sans found him and tried to kill him but Adam could hold his own against Sans.'

" ***** Wait this is the guy who beat Sans and did that big blast everyone heard?" Undyne said surprised. Looking directly at adam. " ***** You and me are going to train later."

'Okay but be warned i can turn any of your attacks against you.'

" ***** FUHAHAHA that makes me want to fight you even more!"

Adam chuckles then signs as Frisk falls asleep with her head on his lap 'Maybe later alright ok Undyne?'

" ***** FUHAHAHA ok punk see you later" Undyne said as she went farther into the house looking Papyrus.

Adam just pulled a book from the bookshelves and starts read while Frisk slept on his lap. Sans walks into the room and sees Frisk asleep on Adam's lap while Adam read and gently pets her head. Sans sighs.  **"*Hehe hey Adam."**

Adam looks up, he sets his book and signs. 'Hey Sans.'

**"*What's you up to?"**

'Says the monster who tried to kill me.' Adam signs sarcastically

**"*Although i would do it again if i could."**

Adam chuckles and pats the sit on the other side of him and pickup the book he was reading. 'well i'm read this book and i'm letting Frisk rest up. Heh with the events of today i'm surprised she lasted this long before sleeping.'

**"*Heh yay the kiddo usually can't stand violence. It was impressive how you could control magic."**

'What can i say, i had a great teacher.'

**"*Yeah my dad."**

'Sorry.' Adam gave a sympathetic smile.

**"*Eh it ok as long pops had a good time with you."**

Adam shrugs. 'I don't know he always has that permanent grin.'

**"*Really huh i didn't know that."**

'Heh, he was nice. To me he was the father i wish had.' Adam looked out the window off in distance then his shakes his head. 'Anywho what did you want?'

**"*Hmm oh right Boss asked if you wanted so food?"**

Adam thought about it before his sleeve was tugged on. He looked down and saw Frisk's eyes pleaded with to say yes. Adam sighed. 'Sure, i could it eat.' Adam waited for Frisk to get off his lap to go it. as he stood up he was pulled to the table. Sans , now that they were out of the room he smiled and quickly plastered the fake smile back on, followed after them lazily.

After dinner Papyrus took Frisk up to bed but not before she gave Adam a hug

'Hehe don't worry Xiǎo mèi, i'll be here in the morning.' Adam signs and smiles. Frisk smiles back before run upstairs to Papyrus.

Adam smiles until Frisk is in her room. He laid down on the couch. His mind drifted back when he was still in his old home with his 'parents'.

....

_After one severe beaten from his mother and during a beaten that could kill him if taken to far._

_"You worthless piece of trash! Why do i keep you around!"_

_Shut up George we need him so our families don't cut us off!"_

_"Fuck i know but why don't we just kill the dumb bastard!?!"_

_"Cause your whore of a sister loves him you fucker!"_

_"Damn i hate it when your right."_

_"Now sit your ass down bitch."_

_"Yes dear."_

....

Adam woke in a cold sweat and shoot up. 'Calm down they can't hurt you.' Adam laying back down with his arm over his eyes. A while later when he felt he was about to fall asleep again he heard footstep on the stairs. Looking out under his arm and sees Frisk walking over to him. Adam lowers his arm and signs. 'you ok, you need something.'

'I had a bad dream, can i sleep with you?'

Adam sees that she's scared to go back to sleep. 'Sure.' Adam picks her up and lays back down again. Frisk lays on his chest and feels the comfort again. Adam put one arm around her and the other under his head. Adam puts his jacket over her and waits until she fell asleep.  _'Dad is what i'm doing good'_

_'Yes just as your aunt said. "Always be kind and considerate to others." She would want you to do what you are.'_

Adam could feel Gaster smiling and it made him smile. He looked down at Frisk. "Good night Xiǎo mèi." Adam says as he falls asleep and for the first time in a long time he slept well.

....

Adam was floating in he's dream space.

**"ADAM! Finally i got to you."**

"Chara!? Is that you?"

Adam turned around and was assaulted on the lips by a familiar lips. He pushed back, deepen the kiss. After a while they separated.

**"Don't you dare die on me again you jerk."** She said but Adam could tell she was relieved to see him alright

Adam pulled her close. "Don't worry i'm trying to get back to you."

**"What do you mean?"**

"I can now use magic." Adam held his hand out to the side as he showed her.

**"Wow that a pretty color."**

"Not as pretty as you love." Adam said as he brushed her hair out of the way of her face. Chara looked up at Adam hopeful. Adam smiled softly and leaned down pulling her head to kiss her unimpaired. Chara and Adam both felt fire works. Chara pulled away first cause of air.

**"Wow that.... that..."**

"Was impressive." Adam said smiling at her softly.

**"I don't want this to end."** Chara said glumly.

"Nether do I love, nether do I." Adam kissed her as he started to fade of the dream void.

**"i will try to find you again."** Chara hugged him as he fade away.  **'I will wait love, for you now matter what'**

'So will i love, until we meet again.'

 


	13. The Sibling Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a universe where Papyrus is Frisk's adopted father.  
> And i'm making UnderFell Alphys deff to give a another purpose for Undyne to learn Sign language.
> 
> listen to ether this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2lb_Yv6S_s  
> Or  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGOe4GwX9oM  
> To get the feeling for this part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music Adam plays on the guitar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NxPmB2OqGA
> 
> WARNING there is yaoi in this chapter i'll put a warning before it for those who don't like yaoi it mainly just heavy kissing.

....

_"Hey Adam." Rachel said during a snowstorm. Adam is over at Rachel's house. "How do you like it here?"_

_"It feels homey like someone took the time and love to fix it up."_

_"Well thank you Adam..... You know you could always live here. You just have to ask_ _"_

_".... Maybe but what about mom?"_

_"I don't know Adam, I just don't know."_

....

Papyrus walked down the stairs until he realized he didn't wake up Frisk. He was about walk back upstairs then he saw Frisk asleep on top of Adam. He saw that she was sleep with her arms around him and he had one of his arm around her protectively. He smiled and walked up to them and shakes Frisk awake.

" ***** Frisk it's time to wake up." Papyrus whispered 

Frisk stirred and looked up at Papyrus 'Oh hi dad.' Frisk smiled sleeply and sat up on Adam's chest waking him up.

'Frisk can you get off of me?'

'Oh sorry.' Frisk got up but tripped and Papyrus caught her. 'Thanks dad.'

Papyrus sighed. "*You have to be careful. You could hurt and i would be hurting on the inside." Papyrus looked hurt. Frisk hugged Papyrus then signed.

'Don't feel bad, i'm tough.'

" ***** I know my dear, i know. But it won't stop me from worrying about you." Papyrus said as he headed into the kitchen.

Frisk pushed on Adam to get him him up. Adam rolled over towards her. She tugged on his shirt sleeve. 

'Come on let's get some breakfast Gēgē.' Frisk signed before trying to pull him off the couch.

Adam chuckles and stands up and walks in to the kitchen. Papyrus made breakfast, so Adam sat down by the window and was about to put his headphones on when he felt Frisk trying to climb up on to his lap. He just rolls his eyes and picked her up and place her into his lap. Where she proceeded to get comfortable. Adam look out the window. Saw that there was a blizzard raging outside.

Adam tapped Frisk's shoulder then pointed outside. Frisk looked kinda down because of the blizzard until Adam signed. 'Looks like you and me are hanging out today.' Frisk smiled widely and hugged him. Adam just chuckled

" ***** WELL BREAKFAST IS READY, NOW IF ONLY MY LAZY BROTHER WOULD GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" Papyrus shouted up the stairs " ***** Sorry about that Adam. it looks like you and Frisk will be spending the day inside. Ahh lazybones glad to see you join us for breakfast."

Sans walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eye socket and Adam put his headphones on while looking out the window.  **"**Yawn* Morning boss. What's for breakfast? Hey kiddo."** Sans sat next to Adam and Frisk, who was eating breakfast and smiled at Sans then went back to eating.

" ***** Sans even though the humans can't go outside we still have sentry duty. So eat your food. And no food fights you two." Papyrus said to Frisk and Sans who looked sheeps. " ***** Adam are you going to eat?"

Adam felt a tug on his sleeve he looked down at Frisk who pointed at Papyrus. Adam took off his headphones and signed. 'sorry what did you say?'

" ***** Are you going to eat?" Papyrus points down at his plate.

'Yes thank you Papyrus.' Adam pick up his fork and started eating. Everyone was just had casual conversations. After breakfast Sans and Papyrus left for work.

" ***** There are leftovers in the fridge. Be safe you two." Papyrus said before they left. Adam was walking to the couch when he was tackled from behind.

'Gēgē play with me!'

Adam chuckled and ruffled her hair. 'Okay go got a game that we can play, alright?' Frisk smiled and run to go get a game from her room. Frisk came back with a chess set and was grinning devilishly.  _'Oh great i think i chose bad.'_

....

**(Three hours and ten games later)**

'How are you so good Frisk?' Adam asked well laying down after being beaten nine times in a row.

'I play against paps.'

'Well that makes sense.' Adam remembered that he had his guitar. 'Hey want to heard a song?' Frisk nodded. Adam sat up and grabbed his guitar. Frisk laid her head on his lap as he started strumming. Frisk was falling asleep again in his lap and to the music.

When Adam finished he noticed Frisk was asleep. He smiled softly and set down his guitar, put his headphones back on and picked up the book he was read the previous day.

Undyne knocked on the door and walked in. " ***** Brrr why do they have to live in Snowdin. Why not Hotland." She could hear a guitar. She walked farther in and saw Frisk asleep on the human's lap, she heard from Papyrus he's name was Adam. after he finished playing she saw he pick a book. She decided to try and talk to him. " ***** Hey Adam."

Adam looked up and saw Undyne. 'Oh hey Undyne.'

Undyne only knew a little sign language. " ***** Can i ask you something?"

Adam nodded.

" ***** Well i was wondering if you could teach me how the sign?"

Adam a bit confused at first but nodded and set his book down. 'Show me what you got.'

....

**(Five hours later)**

'And there we go i think that will be all for today alright?'

" ***** Yeah thanks punk." Undyne said as she left to go home happily

As the door shut Frisk stirred and looked up at Adam who was smiling. Adam looked down and saw that Frisk woke up. 'Hey Xiǎo mèi. How did you sleep?'

'Good thanks Gēgē.'

'You're welcome.' Adam sign before he started to pet her

'..... Hey Gēgē?' Frisk signed well staring at the ceiling

'Hmm?'

'Do you want to go back to the surface?' Adam paused for a bit before.

'Yes and no i do.' Adam signed. 'Yes cause i have an aunt is up there. And no cause my parents are there to.' Frisk was about to ask more but

*Grrrph* Frisk stomach growled and her face flushed with embarrassment

Adam chuckled 'Looks like someone is hungry. Come let's get something to eat.' Adam get's up and walks to the fridge. He pulls out some leftovers out and warms them up. He sets a plate in front of Frisk and sits down and starts eat his own. Frisk has a happy grin on her face. They heard the front door open. Frisk perked up cause she heard the familiar footsteps of Papyrus.

" ***** HUMANS ARE YOU HERE! HUM- ah here you two are. Oh your already eating that's good." Papyrus said with a smile.

'Where Sans?' Frisk signed

" ***** Hmm oh Sans is at Chillby's apparently he wanted to eat there instead of here."

Adam felt slightly hurt at this comment. he felt Sans wanted to talk more with. Adam just shrugs and continues eating and looks out the window towards the blizzard.

_'Hey can you check up on Sans?'_

_'Yes.'_

(Beyond here well be the Dom/Sub tones and some heavy yaoi kissing. You have been warned. Heres the song that goes with this part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTr8BM2Q-qY. Good luck.)

 

 

 

Adam finished his dinner and went to the couch picked up the book and laid down to read it. Frisk and Papyrus said good night him, and he to them. when he was on page 142, he fell asleep. And what felt like thirty minutes, he felt someone over him. Adam lifted the book up to his forehead and saw Sans was pinning him down. He looked distressed.

'Sans?'

**"*Look kid i know you can talk so if you got something to say just say it."**

Adam swallowed a bit. "Wha- what are you doing Sans?"

**"*Listen kid ever since i saw you i've been drawn towards you and now i just can't hold it back. Don't say you don't want this to."**

Adam could feel his heart beating louder as Sans closed the distance between then and kissed him. Adam felt the fireworks again. Sans started to flicked Adam's lips with his tongue begging entrance. Adam allowed it by opening his mouth and Sans tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth. Adam felt bliss as his mouth was assaulted by Sans. Sans felt at ease and surprised that Adam wasn't fighting back.

_**'*This feels so much better then force them.'** _

Sans pulled back to caught his breath and to take in the full look of Adam. Adam's arms were pinned above him by Sans. His hair was flattened by the book. His shirt was pulled up a bit. Sans could ses scars all over Adam's face and stomach, but somehow it made him even more attractive to Sans.

When Sans pulled away Adam caught the full look of Sans. He wasn't wearing his jacket. He was just in his white shirt and basketball shorts. one of his eyes were glowing red, it scared and aroused Adam to be powerless as he was now. But only for Sans, he like the shared control that he had with Chara.

**"*Well should we continue this in my room or stay here?"**

"Well last night Frisk came down when they had a nightmare, so."

**"*I don't think they'll bother us tonight."**

"Oh how do you know?" Adam said as he rubbed up against Sans

 **"*Ugh if you continue to do that, then i won't wait for you** **response."** Sans growled

"Who said i wanted to wait." Adam smirked

As Sans was about to teleport them up to his bed they heard Frisk's door open. Sans quickly got off of Adam and teleported up to his room. Frisk asked to sleep with Adam again. Adam sighed and picked her up and lay down with her on his chest. He looked up towards Sans room.

_'Don't think i'm going to let you get away that easily.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of time skipping


	14. A Deadly Sparing Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is mainly Adam and Rachel sparing.  
> Also Rachel is magic cause of their bloodline.  
> Gaster trained him better with magic defense and control. Rachel taught him bloodlust mode and magic imbued attacks.
> 
> Time for Mute Aphlys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the soundtrack for this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0awGLbESy94

....

_Rachel was a master of self defense, so she wanted to teach Adam._

_"Adam i'm going to teach you how to protect yourself."_

_"Wha-What do you mean Aunty?" Adam asked with his voice trembling._

_Rachel didn't respond she just grabbed his arm and flipped him over herself. Adam jumped up and hopped away but was caught and was punched in the gut._

_"If you want me to stop you have to fight back!" She said as she kicked across the room._

_Adam felt something clawing the inside of his heart. 'i can't hurt her, she wants what is best for me.' Adam skidded against the ground with his hands. Rachel charged towards him and jumped up. 'Think think think, how do i get out of this without being hurt?' He felt the clawing even stronger now, that it broke out and flipped him up as she broke the ground._

_Rachel jumped back as Adam punched the area that she was. She saw the bloodlust in his eyes actually changing them to blood red and his hair to a golden blue. she was now on defense. She pulled her arms up and blocked an attack for Adam's magic imbued punch. Rachel's eyes went from her normal deep blue to neon green as she activated her magic. She hopped up into the air and puffed up her cheeks preparing a sonic blast. Adam charged and punched her in the gut making her loss control of the sonic blast. Rachel coughing up blood binked to the side and kicked him in the face._

_***BOOM***  
_

_Adam got up for the impact looked up at Rachel and got a sonic blast ready. rachel saw this and got her own ready._

_As the blast hit together ***BOOM*** they set the trees on fire. Their bodies tired but their bloodlust pushed them farther than their bodies could do on their own. They just kept punching at ether other until Adam's bloodlust ran out and he feel face first into Rachel open arms and chest._

_"good job Adam but we've got to train you to have more control over your bloodlust." was the last thing Adam hear before he fell asleep with a smile._

_...._

" ***** Are you two going to this every day form now on?" Papyrus asked Adam and Frisk as they awoke.

'Ask Frisk, they come down an ask me if they can sleep with me and you should see the face she makes, i just can't say no to her.' Adam signed as he sat up with Frisk hugging to his chest, refusing to let go in her half sleep state.

" ***** Oh i know how you feel Adam. Now come on breakfast awaits you," Papyrus says as he walks up the stairs to get Sans.

'That actually sounds wonderful.' Adam gets up with frisk still clinging to his chest, walked into the kitchen grabs two plates of food and sits down at the table. He pokes Frisk's head and she looks up at him slowly. 'Got you a plate, on the table.' Adam signs and smiles softly down at her. Frisk lets go of him, but not until she gave one last hug to him, and started eating tiredly.

 **"*Hey kiddo looks like you're tired. Hey Adam."**  Sans says he get his plate and sits down next to them. Adam shifts uncontrollably in his sit thinking about what almost happened between him and Sans.

 _'God did i really like being vulnerable beneath him?'_ Adam thinks to himself

He felt his sleeve was tugged on. He Looked at Frisk, who was the culprit.

'You okay Gēgē?' Frisk asked.

'Huh oh yeah i'm fine, thank you for asking.' He signed back to reassure her and himself.

 **"*You sure kiddo? You don't look fine."** Sans purred in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Adam had to use most of his will to not shoot straight up and launching Frisk across the room. Adam waited for frisk to look back at her food.

'You and i are going to have a talk later Sans.' Adam signed when Frisk looked away.

 **'*Trying to "jump my bones" already huh kiddo?'** Sans signed back as his grin grew wide.

Adam just ignored him. The rest of the time they all had normal conversations, until.

The front door bust open. " ***** HEY ADAM!" Undyne yelled. " ***** WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Adam picked Frisk up and set her down in his sit to go see what Undyne wanted.

'What is it?'

" ***** There you are." She said as she dragged him outside. They ran into Waterfall to a clearing that looks like she craved out herself. Undyne was grinning.

" ***** Hey do you remember when you said we would spar sometime."

Adam picked up what she was talking about and got in to a fighting position.

" ***** FUHAHAHAHAHAHA so you do know what i'm talking about." Undyne got ready too.

Undyne was the first to move she threw spears hoping to hit him. Adam just side step each one. Adam blinked to the side of Undyne and kicked at her. He saw she blocked him with ease. Adam hopped back and prepared his magic. Undyne summoned a spear in her her and swiped at Adam who lifted his hands to block but was throw by Undyne's strength into a wall. Adam walked out of the hole with but a scratch on he's forehead. But Undyne saw his eyes had changed to blood red and his hair platinum blue.

"Well you have awoken the beast in the flower. You didn't want to do that." Adam? charged at her with a purple blade in his hand forcing her back then he launched her in to the wall opposite of him. "Oh what's wrong is it that your 'friend' is different now." Adam? taunted her until a spear passed him.

" ***** Who are you and where is Adam?"

"Well is that who is calling himself. Heh well i'm Kiam the bloodlust half of Jay." Kaim said spinning his sword around. "Ahh well if i kill you now before he takes control again i'l be happy." he said then charged at her. Undyne move and summoned a spear to block. "Aahh come on it's not fun if i don't hit you." Kaim grinned as he walked out for the wreckage and brushed his shoulder free of dust.

" ***** Free Adam now this is between me and him!"

"Fine fine he was going to come back no matter what." Kaim closed he's eyes. when they reopened they were back to gray, purple and white.

'Sorry about him, he's just overprotective of me.'

" ***** I can relate with him there."

'oh?' Adam signed as they sat with their feet in the river

" ***** Her name is Aphlys and she was born without vocal cords. Heh you'll find it fun that i fell in love with her form the first time i saw her. Anyway I don't know how to sign and that is why i asked you i you could teach me. But i understand if you don't want to." Undyne said depressedly.

"you know i was taught how to sign as well." Undyne looked at him in surprise. "What did you think only Kiam could talk. No we both have control of our vocal cords. I just prefer to sign. it's easier to make friends that way, cause they will take the time to learn. And then you have a great friend. so yay i'll teach you don't worry about it." Adam said with a smile.

Undyne tackled him in a big hug before they practice her sign language.

....

**(Three hours laters)**

'And there is a sentence.'

" ***** HUMAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Papyrus shouted looking for Adam.

'Oh looks like our time is up for today.'

" ***** WE'RE OVER HERE PAPYRUS! Also thanks for your help Adam."

'no problem.'

" ***** Ahh here you are don't just go running off like that." Papyrus scolded them then looked at the room that was destroyed. " ***** Umm what happened in there?"

" ***** Hmm oh that was us." Undyne grinned widely

'Yeah sorry we got a bit carried away with sparing.'

Frisk, who was riding Papyrus shoulders hopped down and hugged Adam then signed. 'Don't scare me like that Gēgē.' with tears in her eyes

'Hey no need to cry i'm right here.' signed and wiped her tears away.

" ***** Come on you two it's time for lunch. Would like to come with us Undyne?"

" ***** Sure i'm starving." Undyne walking next to Papyrus. Adam was walking while Frisk was clutching to his chest again.

....

  **(That night in the Dream Void)**

Adam was just drifting through it. Until he felt arms wrap around him.

"Heh there you are Chara." Adam turns towards her smiling.

 **"Hey how do you always know it's me."** She pouted.

"Well you are the only one I dream of love." Adam brushed the hair out of her face to her smiling.

 **"Oh I hope they are good dreams darling."** Chara wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well lat's say i'll never forget them." Adam kisses her gently and passionately.

Chara smiles and kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the mute Aphlys was some Undyne and Adam bonding time.
> 
> Also all of the flashback have importance then and in the future, i know i didn't say at back at the 4 chapter.


	15. The Flame That Dims Then Brusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now mute Alphlys and Undyne. And developing sexual relationship of Sans and Adam.
> 
> Please note for this chapter i've raised the rating to Explicit 
> 
> Yes there will be a warning before it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i've been tired today and i'm thinking of starting a new story. If i do i will put it it the next chapter's notes. Also sorry for the late update i've been busy.
> 
> Also thanks for all of you for reading this first story. And thank to those who been reading from when i started. Thanks to the guests that gave kudos.
> 
> The song that Adam and Undyne sing to Alphlys, Frisk, MK, and Sans.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPLxGctIQJE  
> For the song's dance.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9zWeaMojrg

....

_"Adam you need to clear your mind!" Rachel chastised Adam when he messed his sonic blast._

_"Why is it so_ _important!" Adam shouted._

_"Cause if you don't you could hurt someone you care about severely!" She shouted back. Good thing that they were in the forest so no one could hear them talking about magic._

_Adam sighed and cleared his mind and started to power up an another sonic blast. But his mind kept going back to why he has magic._

**_*BOOM*_ ** _"Ow i can't i just keep think why do you and me have magic?"_

_Rachel looked confused then knew what he was talking about_

_"Oh well you see...._

....

Adam felt someone tugging on him to wake him up.

'Huh what is it? What time is it?'

" ***** Adam it's time to wake up it's almost dinner time." Papyrus said fatherly

'Really?'

" ***** Yes silly bones." he smiled kindly. " ***** Anywho Frisk wanted me to tell you that she want to play with you in the snow. She outside with Sans and Undyne."

'Ok, thanks Papy.' Adam walked outside to see Frisk up in the air surrounded by a red aura then he looked at Sans. 'Really Sans?'

 **"*What the kiddo asked me to do this isn't that right kid?"** Sans asked frisk as she was hanging there upside down with Undyne.

" ***** He's right the punk asked him to." Undyne said confirming with Sans. Then she got a text. " ***** Huh? Oh Alphys want me to bring you and Frisk over today. although we would have to ask Paps." And at that time Papyrus walked outside to hear that and seems a bit scared.

" ***** Uhhh Undyne i don't think that's a good idea." Papyrus says nervously and walked over to Frisk. " ***** Sans let Frisk go it's time for dinner."

**"*Oh sure boss. I'm actually hungry right now. Hey Undyne you want stay over and eat."**

" ***** Na think i'll go eat with Alphys. I just hope that Mettaton isn't there."

'okay goodbye Undyne' Adam and Frisk signed to Undyne. 'Come back soon.' They waved at her and she surprised Frisk by.

' ***** You can be sure about that you two and you should meet Alphys!' She signed. Frisk smiled widely at her and Undyne waved back as she walks off.

'Dad can we go visit them Alphys?' Frisk signed to Papyrus innocently.

" ***** Well she doesn't like humans as much as us. And the robot she made could tear you in half giving the chance." Papyrus explained

'Really the way Undyne talks about her is that she's extremely nice.' Adam signed surprised. 'Well anywho it could be an opportunity to talk to her and find out why she hates humans.'

" ***** That is true be i rather be safe then sorry now eat your food."

'Yes Papys.' 'Yes dad.' And as usual Frisk sat in Adam's lap and Sans sat next to Adam but leaning against him not caring. Papyrus wished he had a camera so he could keep this memory. Then he remembered he had one. he snuck up stairs and grabbed it and came back down. He saw that they didn't even realised he went up stairs. He got them in the picture.

*Click*

'Huh?' 'Hmm?'  **"*What?** **"**

" ***** Ah that is a beautiful picture. You three are cute together."

Sans and Adam blushed and Frisk grinned and waved at Papyrus as he took another picture

**(Two days later)**

Adam and Sans were sitting under a tree with Frisk playing with MK. Sans fell asleep with his head on Adam's shoulder. And when Frisk and MK got tired they had Adam's lap. And Adam himself was reading another book he found interesting in the brothers home.

While Frisk and Mk were playing. " ***** HEY ADAM, FRISK. Guess who i got to come with me!" Undyne woke Sans, because he shoot up.

Frisk looked at the yellow lizard with stitches all over her body but mainly all over her neck. ' ***** Hi my name is Alphys.'

'Hi Alphys.' 'Hey.'

' ***** You two can sign?'

Frisk signed. 'I was born mute.' Adam shrugged and then said "Well i'm not mute but i like signing more cause it makes better friends like Frisk here." The Said person at first looked hurt but then as Adam was tickling her she couldn't stay mad him especially after he said it made her a great friend and he whispered to her. "Or great little sisters."

' ***** Oh well that is informationally. Anywho would you like to see Mettaton?'

"Umm maybe not today cause we've heard he would tear me and Frisk apart."

" ***** Hey Adam remember what we practiced after sparring."

"Yeah why? Oh i know what you want to do." Adam let Frisk get up off of him. He got up and walked over to Undyne then they stood a good distance apart form each other before they started singing and dancing. As they finished Frisk was jumping up into Adam's arms and Sans walked over and patted his shoulder.

'oh no i'm getting that kiss you bonehead!'

 **"*Oh i thought you didn't want a kiss in front of her."** Sans pointed at Frisk.

'She already knows about us Sans.'

 **"*Do you want me to kiss you here? In front of everyone?"** Sans asked

'No not now but later alright?'

Sans leaned into his ear and whispered  **"*Alright but we're going into my room this time."**

Adam shivered then signed. 'Alright but we can't tell Frisk.' Adam sat back down and starts reading his book again with Frisk sitting in his lap signing with Alphys and Undyne and Sans leaning against him, quickly out, sleeping on his arm. Adam was two-thirds of the book when.

" ***** HUMANS WHERE ARE YOU?"

" ***** Over here Papyrus!" Undyne called out to him. Papyrus walked over and sees Alphys got a bit protective until he saw Frisk was in Adam's lap.

" ***** Ah there you three are it's time for diner. Would you two like to join us?"

' ***** umm no thanks Mettaton is waiting for me to get back home. So i'll see you all later?'

Frisk look at Papyrus. He sighed and nodded. Frisk Smiled widely turned and nodded at Alphys. Alphys smiled and got up with Undyne and MK went home. When the Adam got Frisk clung to his chest and Sans fell on the ground. So Adam held Frisk and Papyrus picked up his brother.

" ***** *Sigh* Lazybones always being carried when he's fast asleep."

"hey it's alright Papyrus. His just tired that's all."

" ***** You're right Adam."

"Wait you're not surprised i can talk without sign language?"

" ***** No i've had my suspicions but now i know the true. That all i care about. Just take care of Frisk and Sans and your good in my book."

Adam chuckles. "Okay i will. I don't want to hurt them." he said as they neared the house. Papyrus walked in first and held the door for Adam and Frisk. Adam walked over to the table. Frisk was falling in and out of sleep until a plate of food in front of her. She started to full of food. She end up falling asleep in he's lap after eating all of her food. Papyrus stood up and pick up her and took her to her room.

" ***** Goodnight you two. Don't do anything to loud."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(Warning beyond this point there is yaoi heavy kissing, nudity, and grinding. if you don't want to read it then i suggest to skip if there is another chapter if not then stop reading. Or you can scroll down to the bottom then scroll up until you see the next bold thing like this (lol))**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam and Sans barely make it up to San's room while kissing each other quite heavily. They landed on San's bed. Sans threw off his jacket and pulled Adam's over his head. Sans just looking over the body of the human under him, completely under his control, to do whatever he wanted to do.

**"*God you are beautiful kid."**

"You know guys don't really get called beautiful. But i'll allow it with you calling me beautiful." Adam said then pushes himself up and kisses Sans, pulling him down. Sans opened up his mouth and prodded Adam's mouth with his tongue. Adam gladly open his mouth gladly accepting his tongue. Sans Again explored every inch of his mouth. He felt something push down that his shorts. He smiled and helped Adam push them out of the way while he pulled Adam's shirt up. Sans saw how many scars covered his torso.

Adam pause for a second before looking away. "Those.... are from my 'parents'. They didn't love my and..." Sans silenced him with a deep kiss before pulling away and saying.

 **"*Kid looks don't matter to me. You're soul called out to me and i can feel it calling out to someone else who got close but i can't contain that much love so it okay."**  Adam smiled and took rest of his shirt off exposing the rest of the scars. Sans traced them lightly back and forth. Until he moved on to remove his shirt and Adam's pants and boxers exposing his hard member for Sans. Sans made his own with magic.

"So this is you 'Bareboned'?"

 

 **"*Kid did you just make a pun?** **"**

"Maybe i did, Maybe i didn't. What are you going to do about it?"

Instead of answering he leaned down and gently bit down on his neck as punishment. Adam moaned in pleasure of the action and started grinding against Sans new addition. Sans grunted before reciprocating the action. they continued until Sans couldn't hold any longer.

 **"*Ahh kid i'm gonna come."** Sans starnes to say

"Come with my Sans." Adam breathed heavily while he was on the edge of his orgasm. They both increased their speed and grinded harder against each other. They both climaxed at the same time.

"Th.. that was great." Adam said panting. Sans fell asleep with his arms around Adam's waist. Adam smiled content with how they were and fell asleep scooting towards Sans.

 

 

 

....

**(Snowdin, Undertale.)**

 Sans walked to the stone door that he normally did at this time of day. But he saw a small female human walking out looking a bit like a human he knew from a long time ago. He remembered something from when Adam died.

....

Adam's soul didn't stick around like the rest of the souls they had. His soul turned to dust like a monster soul.

" ***** WHAT, WHY DID HIS SOUL TURN INTO DUST?"

" ***** I don't know Papyrus, humans souls are supposed to stick around. Then why didn't his stay?"

 **"*I don't...."** Sans saw a female human crying with her head on his chest.  **"*Umm do you two see that?"**

" ***** What are you talking about Sans?"

Sans didn't even try to explain himself cause the girl turned towards him with tears in her eyes. She mouthed to him. 'talk to me in your room.' And she ran up the stair and though his door. He got up and walked up into his room. Undyne and Papyrus let him go. Papyrus knew that Sans spent most of his time with the human scene they fell down in the underground.

**"You, how can you see me?"**

**"** ***What do you mean and why can't they see you?"** Sans said in a hushed whisper. **"*You better have not killed him!"**

**"No i love him cause he was the only one how could see or hear me until"**

**"*Wait you love him too?**

**"What oh wow you fell for him too?"**

Sans studdered and nodded.

**"What made you fall in love with him?"**

Sans gulped **"*His laughter and smile."**

 **"Well yeah those are good aspects of him. For me it was his kindness and mercy."** Chara said as she rubbed her arm.

**"*How did you meet him?"**

....

Sans remember that was also the day he made a best friend who he could talk to about anything. But Chara told him that she had to leave but she would be back. So Sans followed the new human at a distance when he noticed Chara directing her.

Chara felt eyes on her back and turned to see Sans step on a branch and break it and teleport away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the notes at the beginning sounded like i would stop write.
> 
> Well i'm not going to stop this story until i'm done with it. There is going to be four different endings for this story.
> 
> So look forward to them.
> 
> And a hint to one of the endings is this song and background sound. Put them together.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDq6TstdEi8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1LIsrFdEuU


	16. The Unwanted Flashs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find more memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song he sings thinking that Frisk is asleep.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxbZUNwdziY
> 
> I'm think of writing a oneshot but it's going to be a secret.

Adam shot up clutching his forehead. He felt like throwing up. He ran to the bathroom, threw open the door, lifted the seat and blew chunks.

**"*Hey kid you alright?"** Adam shook his head no and throw up more.  **"*sigh* Alright kid I'll get Papys, just stay here."** Sans walked to Papyrus's room and knocked.  **"*Uh boss, Adam's** **sick."**  He never seen Papyrus open a door so fast.

"*WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" Papyrus shouted at Sans. Sans pointed to the bathroom. Papyrus ran to the bathroom and busted through the door to see Adam puking. "*Adam are you ok?" Adam shook his head no. "SANS, keep frisk out of here while i get Adam dressed ok?"

**"*You got it Boss."** as Sans had a hard time keeping Frisk from running in on her older 'brother' naked and puking.  **"*Come on kiddo you don't want to see that (even though he is beautiful under everything on the outside.)"**

 A little while later after all the puking and all. Papyrus finally got Adam at least decent for Frisk to come in the bathroom, but after that Frisk wouldn't let go of him. Papyrus sighed and continued to clean up Adam.

"*Frisk you need to let go of him, i can't clean him up as good."

'NO! I'm not letting him go.'

Adam was out of it. Still thinking about the dream that he just shoot out of.

 

_....._

_Adam is running through the forest he knew better than the one in the underground._

_***BLAM*** the tree next to him explodes from a shotgun blast. His breath was heavy even exiting his mouth. He ducked under a falling log to caught his breath. He heard the crunching of snow under heavy hunting boots. He quickly covered his mouth to muffle the sound but it was too late._

_The last thing he ever heard was the click of the trigger. Then nothing, just nothing, no pain, no fear._

_...._

 

**"*** **Hey kid you alright. Boss put Frisk back to sleep after promising to let her be with you all day tomorrow."** Sans said picking adam up

"Yeah just a bit shocked by the dream i had."

**"*Hey if you need to sleep I'll let you sleep down stairs if you need to?"** Sans offered

"No i think i need someone to sleep with Sans. Can i still sleep in your room?" Adam asked still nervous about what happened.

**"*Heh of course kid, you can but i think we'll have another person join us."**

"Yeah i don't mind i just want some sleep." Adam said leaning into San's side and closed his eyes as Sans lead him back to his room. Five minutes later Frisk walked into the room and up to the side of the bed that Adam was on and tapped him.

"Huh what, oh alright come on Frisk." Adam said after seeing her and lifted up so she could sleep with them. She smiled and immediately snuggled up to him and hug him tightly. Adam just smiled and hugged back, then felt a bony arm wrap around both of them.

**"*Night kiddos."** Sans said before falling asleep, then Frisk and then Adam finally. Unknown to them that Papyrus was taking a picture of them all together.

"*Heh I'm never letting them live this down." Papyrus walked back to his room.

 

**(7 hours later)**

 "*Frisk, Adam, Sans breakfast time." Papyrus shouted up the stairs. Sans awoke first do to knowing his brother voice better than anyone. But he didn't really feel like getting up cause his two favorite humans were in his bed. The one he loves and the one that is his niece. His pride would never let him admit it though, he wish he could because a part of him wanted to give up his pride. But the stronger part of him was holding him back, and would never let them go or let them get hurt by anything or anyone.

Adam starts to wake.  **"*Heh morning kid, Boss wants us down to eat breakfast. Go take a shower and I'll get kiddo here ready."** Sans said as Adam nodded sleeply and walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. A little while later Frisk woke up as Adam finished getting dressed. Frisk hugged Sans before hopping and running over to Adam and jumped up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Heh I'm not going disappear I'll be here as long as you want me to. Alright Frisk?" Frisk nodded rapidly then hopped out of his arms and ran to her room to get dressed. After a while Frisk ran down stairs and tried to climb up into Adam's lap. Adam sighed and helped her the rest of the way then continued to eat.

After breakfast Frisk dragged Adam outside to play in the snow. They are near the first outpost, Frisk was pushing around a snowball while Adam was reading and was using his magic to make snowballs fly at them, trying to make it look like someone else was doing it.

'Big brother stop it.' Frisk signed while smiling and dodging. Adam just smiled and continued to until.

*Phoph* Adam looks up of his book with a face half covered in snow.

"Oh it's on!" He said jumping up grabbing a bunch of snow and throwing it at her, but as usually, she was dodging all of them. After a while Frisk and Adam were too tired even to get up and Frisk fell asleep on his stomach. "Heh, your still young so you need your sleep." Adam said as he petted her head soothingly. Adam was now alone with his thoughts. Quickly shaking his head and thought of a song. Closed his eyes and started singing.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me, Thinkin 'bout us, what we gon' be, Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, So I travelled back down that road, Will she come back? No one knows, I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream,

A crunch from the forest but Adam ignored it and put up a magic reflect barrier, then continued.

"I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement, Number on spot and now she find her a replacement."

Frisk rolled over so her head was on Adam's chest. She was pretending to be asleep, she didn't expect to hear him sing.

Sans walked up and sat down next to them. He never heard this song and was curious.

"I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby, And now you ain't around baby I can't think, I should've put it down, should've got the ring."

Adam could tell that they were listening to the song, but it was just a song his grandfather taught him.

"Cause i can still feel it in the air, See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair, My lover, my life, my shawty,my wife, She left me, I'm tied, Cause I knew that it just ain't right."

Adam felt the feelings that his grandfather felt.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me, Thinkin 'bout us, what we gon' be, Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, So I travelled back down that road, Will she come back? No one knows, I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"

Adam felt tears forming in his eyes.

"When I be ridin', man, I swear i see her face at every turn, Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn, And i just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for, More and more I miss her. When will i learn?, Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback, Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby,,,"

The tears were flowing and being wiped away by a bony thumb.

"Hey, she was so easy to love, But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough, I'm going through it every time that I'm alone, And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone."

Adam felt his head get picked up and set in San's lap and that Frisk was now laying on top of him like a blanket.

"But she made the decision that she wanted to move on, cause i was wrong

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me,  Thinkin 'bout us, what we gon' be, Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, So I travelled back down that road, Will she come back? No one knows, I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up, If you ever loved somebody put your hands up, And now their gone and you're wishing you could give them everything, Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, If you ever loved somebody put your hands up, Now their gone and you're wishing you could give them everything."

Sans saw how much this song meant to him. So he just like him sing, he would be here if he needs him.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me,  Thinkin 'bout us, what we gon' be, Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, So I travelled back down that road, Will she come back? No one knows, I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream..."

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me,  Thinkin 'bout us, what we gon' be, Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, So I travelled back down that road, Will she come back? No one knows, I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream..."

As Adam finished the song he felt Sans kiss him gently and more lovingly than normal, but push deeper in the kiss before pulling away. "Hey Sans when did you get here?"

**"*During your song kid, and i see the kiddo fell asleep on your chest. Well you must have really 'tired' them out"** Sans said with a giant proud grin. Adam struggled not to laugh but he could feel Frisk laughing on his chest. They both busted out laughing.  **"*Okay that one wasn't real that 'punny'. Really it didn't have any 'backbone'. Okay breath you** **two."** Sans said as they started to calm down.

"Sans please don't do that after i just sang alright?" Sans just nodded as he leaned back to look at the ceiling of the Underground, Adam and Frisk looked up at it to. Then unknown to either Sans or Adam.

"i don't want this to end."Frisk said pulled Adam's arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like flowers.
> 
> Also i started the other story. Here the link to the other story if you want to read it, up to you.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7652476/chapters/17423737


	17. Attack Of The Killer Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look there's Mettaton.
> 
> Why does he have a chainsaw? oh... RUN BITCH RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting close to the end of Underfell. So sad i actually like how i wrote Underfell. Ah well all good things come to an end. Soon Underswap and Blueberry Sans yeah. (Even tho red is cool.) This going to be a very sad ending chapter.
> 
> Also i going to add gaster from each timeline.
> 
> And here is the sound for the chainsaw. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Mb6w4q_Gb0
> 
> And here the music that plays through the whole entire next chapters.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyPYFkvsOTI  
> or this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISGDAXsS8c8

**(A little while in the brothers house)**

"Hey Frisk it's diner time. Come on." Adam calls her down. Frisk hopped over to the stairs and jumped at Adam. "Wh- Frisk!" Adam jumped up and caught her. They rolled as they hit the floor. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!?" Adam said trying to look anger but he broke at her smile widely. They both started laughing as Sans and Papyrus coming to check on the noise. "Oh heh hey guys. Sorry about the mess heh. But Frisk jumped down the stairs at me."

"*Are you two ok?" Papyrus asked worried.

'Yeah we fine daddy.' Frisk signed to Papyrus. Papyrus walked over to them and checked them over before sighing.

"*Alright, if you say so. Anyway come along, dinner awaits." Papyrus said as he walked into the kitchen/dining room with Frisk running in after him and Sans following soon after. Adam was about to go but stop as he saw Gaster. he looked like Gaster but didn't feel like Gaster's soul was there.

_'Gaster?'_ The man in question looked at Adam in shock.

_'How do you know my name?'_ He asked pissed off. He rushed Adam and teleported them somewhere else.  _ **'Now tell me how do you know my name!?!'**_ He demanded slamming Adam into several walls.

Adam stood up and spat out blood. "I'm not of your universe. Infact, i have right to think i'm infact dead in this world. I know a different you. But if you want to kill me, i'm sorry, i've promised people i won't die yet." Adam stated as he got up from the assault on him. Gaster sent magical bones at him. Adam just smirked and walked towards Gaster as he sent them flying back at him.

**_'What are you?'_** Gaster asked

"I don't know exactly, but i do know one thing." Adam lowered his head as a monster grin tore through his face. (Basically looks like Deprived UT Gaster's smile so picture that.) He blicked in front of him. " **I CAN BEAT YOU!"** Adam said as he launched Gaster, bouncing off the ground multiple times. Gaster stood up and started his Gaster blasters. Adam just stuck up his hand and the blast stopped in midair. Adam tilted his head, looking bored. "This is getting boring. Come on Gaster, my Gaster could have kicked my ass by now. I guess I'm just going to have to leave cause this is soooooo boring." Adam started to walk away from Gaster, spun on his heel and shot the blast back at him purposely missing him by an inch. "Oh i missed. Sorry about that."

Gaster stood in shock of how much damage happened it did. He could never do that much damage the human did.  _ **'How did you do that?'**_ Gaster asked the human in question.

"Well if you want to know try talking instead of attacking, you coward." Adam stated as Sans teleported in the area seeing Adam and Gaster talking.

**"*ADAM! You okay, did he hurt you?"** Sans said as his eye glowed at Gaster, sliding in front of him looking at him, checking for cuts and bruises. Adam just lifted his hand, grabbed Sans bonin hand, squeezed gently, and turned Sans head to look at him gently smiled.

"Heh yes Sans. i'm fine, just 'talking' with him. I'm okay. How's Frisk?" Adam asked curiously.

**"*She almost reset but after some convincing to not. She is waiting for me to come back with or without you."** Sans said forgetting about Gaster for a moment.  **"*Oh wait. Gaster if you ever think of hurting my human again. I WILL END YOU!"** Sans said smiling wide. **"*Your just lucky that their not hurt or. YOU'D BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND! Come on pet."**

"Pet? Well it's an upgrade from just human. I'll accept being called pet as long as i can call you master." He said jokingly, but saw the glint in his eyes. "Oh does that interreg you, Master~?" Adam teased, rubbing against his arm, not expecting Sans to throw his arm over him.

**"*Come on pet, the kiddo will feel better with you back."** They both teleported back to the house.

_'What an interesting human. if i could take a part of their soul, then i might get my change to come back. they said if i wanted to talk, to just ask to talk with them. But from what i've seen from Sans and Papyrus is that they are a great family.'_ Gaster collapsed, started crying.  _' i just want to come back. I miss their unpleasantness. i want to yell at them to get along. I just want to hug them.'_

**(In the house)**

Frisk was sitting on the couch, twitching impatiently every now and then. Then they appeared in front of her. She gasped and jumped, hugged both of them, unconsciously saying. "Adam, Sans, you guys are okay!" They were surprised to hear her talking but Frisk was crying so they decided to drop it until she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hey Frisk, what did i promise you?" Adam asked picking her up and sitting on the couch.

'That if you can help it, you wouldn't die.' Frisk signed weakly. Adam looked up at Sans, Sans nodded and sat down next to them. He pulled both of them into a hug.

**_'Damn I'm not going to sit on the sidelines this time. They need my help so I'll sit with them as long as i can and as long as they want me too. Damn i love them too much. The kiddo grew on me but Adam I just loved from the_ _beginning.'_** Sans grinned gently laying his head on top of Adam's head. Adam hummed in comfortable in Sans arms and Frisk scooted deeper into Adam's arms. They fell asleep like that and in the morning Papyrus woke up first. He saw that Frisk was asleep on top of Adam, her head listening to his heartbeat. Adam had one arm around Frisk while his other hand intertwined with Sans hand. Sans had one arm around both of them and of course other of his hand was intertwined with Adam's. **  
**

Papyrus couldn't help but take a picture of them together.  _'*They look like a family like this. You would never know unless you asked them. Heh funny if Monsters asked me four months ago if i believed i would get a human daughter and a human brother dating my brother. I would have called you crazy and killed you on the spot but now. Now i happy and content with this. Ah well time to make breakfast.'_ Papyrus walked over to Frisk and quietly woke them up.

'Dad what do you want?' she signed tiredly.

"*Time to make breakfast, now come on lets them get more sleep alright?" Papyrus asked and Frisk nodded, he picked her out of their arms and walked into their kitchen "*Let's go little human."

Adam woke up next, he could hear Frisk and Papyrus were cooking. He tried to get up but he felt two boney arms wrapped around him. Adam smiled and rested his head on San's chest until.

The sound of a chainsaw broke the silence. Adam and Sans launched up and looked towards the front door ready,but not for the door to be launched towards them. It hit Adam in the face.  _ **"OHH DARLINGS~. I'M COMING TO GET YOU TWO!"**_

**"*ADAM! GET OU-"** Sans was knocked out with a swift kick to his jaw.

_**"Oh sorry can't have you trying to stop me."**  _Mettaton said walking closer to Adam.

"Shitshitshitshit. Come on Frisk we got to run." He said as he ran past grabbing her and hopping out the window. "Sans you better stay alive." He said with tears in his eyes. Adam ran into waterfall to a gray door, he slidded to a stop, ripped the door open and tossed Frisk in. "Frisk stay in here until either Sans, Papyrus or myself call your name got me." Frisk tried to shake her head no but Adam just said ' got me until she finally agreed. "Good, Gaster don't let anyone in here okay."

_'Whats going on?'_

"Gaster no time! Don't let anyone in here!" Adam ran to the rock bridge when a spear appeared in front of him. "So you're going to try to kill me? Did this work last time for you? You are going to lose again Undyne." Adam sent every spear back at her. His eyes widen and spun around just in time for a Chainsaw cutting deep into his  shoulder. "SHIT!" He summoned his gaster blaster and shot Mettaton away. "Damn sorry Gaster i promised not to use them but i got to."

He flipped over two spears flying at him and one entered his leg. Then the chainsaw cut his left arm off. "Well it looks i can't keep my promise." Adam said as spears and bombs flying at him. "Sorry Frisk, I'll miss you." As the spears entered his chest and the bombs fling him around. He died with a smile on his face.

**(A few hours later)**

**"*ADAM, ADAM WHERE ARE YOU! AD- No nononononononononono nonononononono. GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!! Adam you promised you won't die and look at what happened here. I promise you i will kill the ones who are responsible."**  Sans said picking up both Adam's jacket and headphones. Sans put the headphones on and stuffed the jacket in his pocket.  **"*I WON'T LEAVE A SINGLE ONE ALIVE!"** Sans said as he found Frisk and put the jacket over her as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't expect the one shot for a while cause i have school. So yeah thanks for the views and kudos and soon i'm getting a editor. Yeah they also have their own stories so check them out.


	18. Judgment for the Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave Underfell how i did. So i decided to write another chapter for it. This is the after Sans went on a killing spree to avenge Adam. Little did he know Frisk had the final piece of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought hard about continuing or finishing Underfell. So if you are a person who likes Underfell, here is a extra chapter.
> 
> P.S. Adam is just a feeling for Frisk right now

**(In the Judgment Hall but with a twist. Frisk is in Sans place and Sans in Frisk spot.)**

Frisk was waiting for Sans staring out the window. 'Adam are you sure you really wanted me to do this? I mean he is one of the strongest monsters now.' Adam put his hand on her shoulder. 'Heh you're right. This needs to be done.' Frisk looked up and saw sans walking up to her. She could see the dust flowing off of him. She winced at his LV being so high. The more Sans killed the more he changed both physically and verbally. Physically he got taller and now had femurs poking out of his body and some floating around him. His black jacket now dye grey from the dust that has settled on it. He also got taller then Asgore. He is a monster to be reckoned with.

 **"*Heh kiddo. What do you think you're doing? You try to fight me you'll lose any way and with all my kills I can control time as well."** Sans explained to her why she won't beat him. **"*I'll just keep coming back and try to kill you. And you won't live to see the surface. Sorry kiddo."**  With that said Sans started to send bones at her.

Frisk heard Adam tell her how to move to avoid the attacks. The more and more she dodges the angrier he gets. She slipped into his defence and did a quick attack that did one HP but did a bunch of 'karma' damage. She smirked. She knew Sans could do 'karma' too. She dodge out after attacking but the smile was gone and she was wearing the frown which was now all Sans saw.

 **"*Hey kid i'm trying to free you from this horrible timeline. Don't you want to be saved?"**  Sans paused for a while and took a deep breath. **"*Or do you want Adam to save you?"** He sent more bones at her and when she got close he summoned a femur in his hand to knock her back.  **"*You can't win kid i've seen all of you moves and know how to counter them."** Sans said with a sad smirk.

Frisk didn't make any move as she saw that he's will was ever slowly breaking. Adam told her to wear him down until he was at 10 HP. That's when he will listen. she charged forwards with Adam pushing her out of the way of the bones and she got three hits on him.

 **"*So you're not going to talk kid."** Sans was silently hoping for Frisk to tell him he was wrong. But the love he had told him to keep attacking. So he decided to check what was allowing her to dodge so fast.

_Frisk ATK 1 DEF 6000_

_Has on her big brother's favorite jacket and his love protects her._

_She is the final piece of becoming a god._

Sans smile went into a massive frown  **"*Why are you so special to him? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WEAR THAT JACKET!?!"**  Sans finally summoned his gaster blaster and that's when he saw Frisk smirk.  ** _'What does she think she's doing!'_** He shot towards her.

Frisk just side stepped it avoiding all of the damage he could have done. But to Sans he saw something push her out of the way.  _ **'What was that?'**_  He shot more bones that her to see what would happen. She dodge the bones with ease and danced around the gaster blasts. Sans was getting really pissed so he grab her soul and tried to throw her around only for her to stay in place.

 **"*What are you?"** Sans asked fearful and dodged more of Frisk's attacks only to be struck by three of them.

**(After an intense battle)**

Frisk stood above Sans while he was a one HP. She lowered the stick to his surprised.

".... Why did you have to kill them all?" Frisk asked softly, looking sadly at him.

 **"*What are you talking about? I left Papyrus alive."** Sans said to defend himself

"At one HP tho. Gaster showed me where he was." Sans flinched at the mention of his dad's name.

 **"*......What are you going to do with me?"** Sans asked wanting death

"We will reset." And Frisk held her hand out for him. He took it only to wake up in his bed.


	19. This Faded Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is falling through the multiverse walls.
> 
> And a bit explaining why he has to absorb the other souls from other AU's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back to this story. Sorry for being away from a while to the readers who have only read this story. I'm sorry for that i was hitting a wall for this story but i'm back.
> 
> Here is the song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El8KzgG0XcM

Adam was falling the Echo, as he was now calling it. So far he only saw echos for the different AUs in here. He was hearing voices call him but something wasn't letting him go to them. Whenever he got close something yanked him farther into the echo. As if his soul was in there. From what he learned from Gaster was that this place took some of your soul the longer you stayed here and even more every time hopped in or out.

And Adam was doing just that. He was losing his humanity and wanting to wash the pain away. He knew he had two more jumps into different AUs before he had to stay with Gaster permanently. _'Not that that is a bad thing. He is interesting.'_ Adam opened his eyes once more to the pitch black there.  _'Odd, usually Gaster is here waiting for me?'_

Adam barely moved out of the way of some magic bones flying towards him. He turned around and saw UnderFell Gaster floating in the void. "Get ready. I will be teaching you to fight back with your magic not just reflect it back at them." He threw more towards Adam who jumped over them and got into his stance ready to fight. Gaster grabbed his soul and held it there. "Now you have to fight back." Summoning his gaster blasters and shot Adam back a ways away.

Adam growled at the pain but ran to the side. He reflected all the bones back and rolled out of the way for the Gaster Blasts. "You must fight back or you will fall faster than your so called friends." Gaster grabbed him and threw him through a bone wall. Adam grunted and groaned at the new pain flowing through him. He broke the bones around him so he could land. But more came up and struck him. He was losing health fast so he broke more and on an instinct threw 4 bones at Gaster who blocked them with precision. Gaster grinned and more sported out of the ground.

But Adam was ready and made some of his own on top of them, making himself a platform. He stood up and stared at Gaster for a while before disappearing and reappearing beside him with a purple greatsword. Gaster moved faster than Adam and kicked him back. But Adam kept up his assault and moved back, his eyes turning a light shade of purple.

Gaster swiftly kicked Adam in the gut knocking him out of bloodrage. "NO! You are a fool who is falling back into his safety! You need to stand up against the things that stand in your way!" He grabbed Adam by his hair and kneed him in the face before throwing him to the side. "Get up and fight me yourself!" He stood a good distance away from Adam, who was now coughing up blood. "Get up! We are not done yet!" He threw more bones at Adam. Adam moved out of the way as quick as his worn-out body, which was not as fast as he wanted to and he got hit in the leg by three bones.

Adam growled at the pain coursing through his body, but ignored it and charged at Gaster, only to be kneed in the nose, slammed into the ground and pinned there with bone. "Rest, you need your HP to recover. So sleep now." Gaster slammed a bone hard on Adam's head.

The last thing Adam saw was:  
_HP: 0.1/33.33._

_DEF: 6343 ATK: 3187654_

_HAS NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE TO THOSE  
WILLING TO KILL OTHERS_

_'heh so that's how much hope i have in total after giving up some of it to stay connected to UT and UF.'_

After Adam woke up. He only saw darkness, it was dark, darker, darker still the longer he looked into the pitch black. "How long? How long do i have before i finally get stuck here Gaster?"

"Well that's a good question." He waves his hand dismissively. "But it is not my place to tell you Adam." He pauses before continuing. "How far will you go to free the ones you love?" Gaster said looking through his mirror into the physical realm. "Me. I would give up the world and then some just to hold them again." He wipes his eyes as he stood up. "Anyhow it's time for you to get up we have more training to do."

But Adam didn't move, just stared out into the void. Before gaster could say anything. "Do you think it would be but if i just gave up?" Adam said surprising Gaster.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if i just stayed here. It would save a lot of heartbreaks and being torn from them again." Adam rolled over to his side as he said so.

Gaster had nothing to say at first and just looked at Adam's back. "...... What about the friends and loves you have made. You would basically be tear yourself out of their lives where they need you the most." Gaster looked back into the mirror before looking back at Adam. "But it is true that you have multiple souls hanging out here. They are waiting for you to call them to you and claim them as your own or you can dispel them to they AU's while you are here with me and the others."

"....... Why should it matter i'm just a fallen and broken angel. I am worthless to anyone. I am broken glass the people have shattered and stepped on. My parents want me dead so this might be for the best. I mean you and the other Gaster care for me more then you think or why would you be here."

Gaster smacked him before grabbing his hands. "We care for you because you have a chance to go back in the AU's! You could keep living your life in any of them you choose and we would be happy!" He threw Adam down before walking away. "Go to the next AU already. Your time here is up."

And with Adam fell through the purple portal below him with the things YF Gaster said to him.  _'So you want me to go back to them huh? Alright but you are making me choose here.'_ And like that he was gone.

"Please choose correctly or you will be pulled back here and then we can protect you anymore from him." A giant rip appeared before him. "What do you want Error Sans?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to post more chapters of every stories i have so yeah. i know i made UF Gaster seem like a an asshole at first but he is a nice guy. He just doesn't know how to express it correctly.


	20. The Shadowed Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyfxCCRFCdE
> 
> Also note that the amount of defense and attack will vary do to the factors of who is fighting. So they will never be the same. And his color is permanently looks like Sebastian from black butler but with grey-white hair and dull purple eyes until he gets into his battle form. 
> 
> That looks like this:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d8/05/a5/d805a5186774c680b506e4ba9ede7e7f.jpg

**(Underswap, Judgement Hall, 13th reload)**

"*pant* *pant* You're not going to win kid. I'll just tire you out. *pant* *pant*" Papyrus said out of breath. Just as Frisk was about to end him, Papyrus grabbed her wrist and his eye glow brighter and his grin widened as three bones pierced through her chest. "Guess my acting was very convincing huh? Well see you later."

**(46th reload)**

"Hey kid. Guess what. That's a Gaster Blaster." Papyrus grinned then blasted Frisk away

**(106th)**

Victor: Papyrus, Method: Thrown into bones.

**(348th)**

Victor: Papyrus barely, Method: Gaster Blaster.

**(Reload 542, reload 731, reload 3732)**

Victors: Papyrus, getting weaker and weaker,  **Keep it up _Parter_** , Method: Gaster Blaser each time, but an inch away of being hit,

**(Reload 3733)**

"Give up Papy. I now know the of your tricks.~" Frisk said tauntingly before charging him. Papyrus dodge with ease and grabbed her wrist before she could attack. "W-what?!?"

"You forget you aren't the only one who remembers our fights." Papyrus said throwing Frisk through five of the stone pillars before summoning his Gaster blasters to blast her. She moved before it hit her and swung at him. Papyrus moved and launched some bones at her. She moved before they made contact with her. It continued like this for a while before Papyrus was feeling fatigued. "*huff* *huff* You can turn this around kid. Just show mercy." He dodged again, getting weaker. "Come on kid, just show mercy." He held out, only for him to move of Frisk's attack. "I see. You don't want mercy. Ok then i won't hold back." His eye shining brighter as he summoned all of his Gaster Blaster and shot at Frisk, only for them to miss and force her to take a swing at him. _'Heh I can't move.... So this where i die.... Sorry Sans, I couldn't stop them.'_

***Clash*** The sound of metal hitting solid magic reverberated around the hall. Both of them looked at the figure who was now in between Frisk and Papyrus. Papyrus at first saw a black tailcoat float through his field of vision. Then he noticed the thing that stop the kid was another human. his hair was a dull grey-white. Frisk saw another human block her from her target. He looked like he was done with her shit. But what really scared her was the fact that his left eye was pitch black and his right had a glowing purple eye.

"Turn back now or you will regret it." The human said with double threat in his words.

Frisk grinned. "Finally a fight." She flipped her knife around the magic sword in the human hands, and swung. To her surprise it only did one point of damage. "W-what! How did i only do one damage?!?"

"Because I'm using my defensive magic." The male human grinned and swung at her. As she moved away he grabbed her collar and threw her across the hall. "Get some rest Paps. I will distract her for now." A bone wall appears between him and Papyrus. Frisk was getting angrier as the wall finished. "Come on. I'm waiting." She charged towards him and he sidestepped. He just kept sidestepping her attacks before kneeing her stomach and then grabbed her hair as she was coughing. Do you  think it is funny to kill innocent monsters? When all they want is to be free." He jumped back before she could hit her.

"Don't *pant* don't get so cocky." Frisk panted before charging him again, only to miss him by an inch. "Are you getting slower? Because i almost hit you." she checks his stats.

_The human  
HP:?????? (this is not possible?!?)  
_ _Atk: 46   Def: 9999999_

_Is not afraid to break you slowly._

_He has unsettling grin._

He just started laughing. "Oh kid you don't want to know how fast i can go." He crouch as she ran forward towards him. Just as she got to him, he disappeared an inch away from her blade and reappeared behind her, grabbing her head before slamming her into multiple pillars. He stood as she got back up, spitting out blood. "I am scary when i am mad." His grin almost splitting his face. "So come at me!" He shout as she ate a glamburger then charging him.

He moved and bones hit her back. "Mind if i drop in?" Papyrus asked with his grin back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not have a summary this time cause it has to be suspenseful


	21. Shadowed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Underswap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes i'm making Mettaton a female in this story. And i see underswap Napsta does remember Metta no matter what.
> 
> The song from the tv: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un-za-0dfjw

**(Underswap, Waterfall)**

When Adam woke up from the reset he looked around. All he saw was a wooden fence and was in a snail farm. "What the....?" He stood up and rubbed the his back of his head. After stepping out of the fenced area he noticed he was in Waterfall. "Huh so this is the place after the reset. But way here and not in Snowdin?" He asked himself.

"I-I don't know but this is..... my snail farm." a timid voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a pick ghost floating behind him.

He walked over to the ghost. The ghost flinched back a bit but come up to him. "Thank you for let me rest even if it was inconvenience to you." He noticed the blush on the ghost face. "Well if you excuse me, i'll be leaving." He starts walking in the direction of Snowdin until.

"W-wait! W-would you l-like to stay and talk with me. I've always been interested in humans ever since my cousin got his robot body." The ghost floated in front of him, hoping to talk to the being that her cousin's robot body was modeled after. Adam thought about it before turning back to her and nodding. "O-oh good. Follow me to my house." Adam walked behind her. He looked at the ghost and thought about how familiar she looked. That didn't stop him from noticing a grey door out of the corner of his vision. He smirked a bit before turning it back to a slight smile. The ghost floated into a pink house and before she opened the door Adam walked through the wall. "O-oh i didn't know humans could walk through walls?" She said astonished.

"Hmm? Oh! No normal humans can't. But i'm anything but a normal human." Adam said as he walked into the center of the room and sat down. It was a pretty average room, Bed in the corner (Mostly for aesthetics), Tv in the corner (turn on and on a what looks like a musician's live show), and a stack of books right next to the bed. There were posters of some monster,  _'I guess?'_ , named Napstbot. "Well go ahead and ask me what you want to."

"O-oh right. Umm so what do you want to eat?" She asked moving towards her refrigerator and pulled out two ghost sandwiches. She floated back over to Adam, who was now staring at the TV. "T-That's my cousin. He is the one that i was talk about." She held out the second sandwich to him. She was about to take it back when she remembered that humans could hold ghost food. But she was surprised that not only could he hold it but he even took a bite out of it.

"I see that. May i ask what his name is?" Adam asked, chewing on the bite he had in his mouth.

"O-oh that is Napstabot as everyone is now calling him." She sat next to him, surprised that he could even hold the sandwich. She push it out of her mind when she remembered. "O-oh I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Mettaton. May i ask what your name is?"

"Hmm? Oh right my name is Adam." He said before taking another bite. Mettaton continued to watch him. Adam looked at her out of the corner. "Yes?"

"O-oh sorry i was trying to figure out how you are eating the sandwich." Mettaton said bashful.

"As i said before i'm not a normal human." He said as he left the sandwich in the air, suspended by a purple aura. "See? I have my own magic. And to answer your question about how i'm eating this." He grabs it again and takes another bite. "I coat my teeth and stomach with magic." He finished as he continued to chew the bite in his mouth.

"B-but wouldn't take more energy to eat then it would give?" Mettaton said with genuine integrity. Adam shrugged and finished off the sandwich. "So what can you tell me about humans?"

"What do you want to know?" Adam asked looking at her.

"W-well..." Mettaton started.

**(Time Skip brought to you by chibi Sans and Frisk dancing together)**

"W-wow that is interesting to know. One last question..." Mettaton started when a knock was heard at her door. "Hmm? Who is that?" She goes to the door and opens it. And she sees her cousin there. "O-oh Naps! What are you doing here?"

"What can't i come see my favorite cousin?" He says as she moves to the side to let him in. "I'm sorry i haven't been here in some tim-. Oh you have company. Do i need to come back later?"

"Hmm? O-oh no you can stay we were just talking about humans. Napsta this is Adam. Adam this is my cousin i was talking about before."

Adam stood up, walked over and held out his hand. "Nice to see that you live up to your cousins expectations." He said with a lazy grin. "Don't worry i'm not going to hurt anyone or your cousin. I can't see anyone hurting your cousin."

Napsta shook Adam hand and chuckled. "Oh you would be surprised that someone has done that." They sat down next to the tv. "So how did you meet each other?"

"Well it actually not that long ago. I woke up in her snail farm." Adam said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't really remember what happened before. But i didn't drink anything. I don't understand why i woke up there but i don't regret it. I got to meet a cute ghost." Adam said with no hesitation.

Naspta smirk as Mettaton blushed deeply. "So are you saying you would smooch a ghost?" He said leaning towards Adam.

Adam stared he directly in his eyes before saying. "Sure, why not." Adam looked at Mettaton and saw she was blushing brightly. "Umm Napsta i think we should stop. Because it doesn't look like Mettaton can take anymore." Adam said with a smile towards her.

"Yeah you're probably right, but it's fun to tease her." Napsta said as he poked her, teasingly. Adam laughed at his antics, but couldn't help but feel a pang for the same type of love. He knew he was being selfish but couldn't help it. The only family member he had probably thinks he is dead. Adam looked down somberly. Napsta was the first of the two to notice the sudden change in the human's mood. "Hey Adam, right? You okay?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah i'm fine." He said as he was wiping his eyes free of tears. "Just got something in my eyes." He tried to smile, but couldn't do it any other way then forced.

"A-adam please tells us what is wrong." Mettaton pleaded as she floated over to hold his hand.

And that one action broke the dam. He couldn't catch himself as he broke down into tears, so he fell to his knees. Before he completely fell, Napsta caught him and held him and Mettaton close. "There there. We are here for you." He rub Adam's back while Mettaton, Napsta had to tease her about it later, kissed his cheek.

After Adam stopped crying, Napsta let go of him, he knelt down. "Go ahead and ask if you want to. I won't hold back answers." Adam said wiping his eyes.

Mettaton was the first to ask. "Why were you crying darling?" Napsta chuckled silently, thinking he now has a lot to tease Mettaton about.

"Just remembering my aunt who is still on the surface. She is the only one who is still alive in my original family who cared for me." He explained to her.

Napsta was up next. "So do you want to get back to the surface?" Adam chuckled at this and shook his head no. Mettaton floated over to him and stayed in his lay where adam subconsciously wrapped his arms around here, Much to Napsta delight. _'At least she has someone to care for and be care about.'_ He mentally sighed and looked up at him. "What are you going to do now?"

Adam sigh and said. "I don't know. That is a good question but i can't answer it. I want to see my aunt but i have found people here who care about me like family even if they have never meet me. So i'm at a stalemate." Both Napsta and Mettaton couldn't even try to say anything after that.

Napsta decided to stop the awkward silence. "Well you could stay here with us? I mean you have me and Mettaton. And with your personality you will probably make more friends. Okay?"

Adam thought about it for a second, before saying. "Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how i can improve my story thanks.


End file.
